


Aliens Made Us Do It/是外星人逼我们这样做的

by clairelight



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: 布鲁斯和哈尔在执行一次外太空任务时，与当地人产生了一点文化上的差异。那天真不该，真不该是布鲁斯韦恩的结婚日。这个有点纠结的故事是“哦天我们居然结婚了！”的蝙绿版本。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aliens Made Us Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453639) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



> words: 46000+

“他到底在说什么？”布鲁斯怀疑地看着眼前浑身披满羽毛的生物。

“他说的是维赫利安土语，”哈尔说，“我不知道，我觉得可能是——”他的话被打断了，干瘪瘦小的老头开始绕着他们跳舞，手里上下摇晃什么东西。布鲁斯考虑着要不要从腰带里拿出探测器，只是为了确保掉到他们身上的玩意儿不是什么可以把内脏烤熟的放射物，可这样做又没办法不引起猜忌。一个小小的错误就有可能毁掉与这个极其敏感的种族建立起的脆弱关系。当然，有个相当好的讨论点就是，邀请哈尔乔丹参加这次外交任务，是否已经成就了错误的第一步。可是还有谁随身佩戴了一个万能翻译器？

乔丹正在折腾他的戒指，像是想找到个更清晰的信号，他把它高高举起，眼睛深思熟虑的眯着。“停下，”布鲁斯小声说，“他们可能会误解这些动作，你这个蠢货。”

“哈，闭上你的鸟嘴。要我说，他们并不怎么像如临大敌的样子。事实上，他们看上去···”他歪了歪头，看着这群把他们团团围住的，喜气洋溢的外星人们。而布鲁斯得承认，这群人和过去三天他们所接触的维赫利安谈判者完全不一样，绝大多数的他们身上都装饰着花里胡哨的图绘与羽毛，看着两人的眼神轻微出神，带着祝福的微笑。

“神志恍惚，”布鲁斯说。

“没错，我在想他们是不是有点嗑嗨了。有可能是萨满祭祀那档子事，你知道？庆祝我们的和谈结束，来场小小的庆祝。”

“可能是那样，也有可能是要把我们带到火山口然后推进去。”

“嗯呐，我觉得没事，我觉得那种的话他们只会选处的。哦等下，你不是处的，对吧？”离他们最近的那个羽毛男，身上的图案比其它人还要夸张许多，拿着他的权杖，举到乔丹头顶——或者是他所能够到的地方，开始念起一段独白，感情丰沛，权杖画着圈，上面坠的小东西响个不停。

“他在说什么，”布鲁斯低声问，“你的戒指能翻译吗？”

“是—是的，应该可以，足够了，我是说，这是维赫利安的土语，可能是他们的宗教用语。他，呃，他在祝福我们幸福，长寿，还有···子孙满堂？差不多那样的。”

“Inshakh v'liz，”布鲁斯把谢谢说得凛若冰霜。过去的几日他学会了一些基本用语。他假设如果使用当地语言，应该会被原谅。并且，这一群人确实不像会被轻易冒犯的样子。小个子萨满显然被布鲁斯蹩脚的维赫利安语感动到了，抓住布鲁斯的手不放。维赫利安人是爬虫类的生物，不是哺乳动物，老人的皮肤像蛇一般的冰冷光滑，但除此之外并无其它不适。现在他的头上下点晃着，像是达成了某种赞同。他指了指一座小屋，然后圆圈中剩下的人也开始朝他们说话，指向同一座小屋。

“他让我们去那里完成仪式，”哈尔说。

“你的戒指能探测到危险吗？”

“只是些茅草叶子和尘土，这种地方怎么会有那么多尘土？有没有人可以给我解释下，为什么一个看上去才刚从雨林里钻出来两个星期的文明，就已经发达到可以星际旅行了。”

“他们的传说中讲科技是神的恩赐，”布鲁斯说，在萨满轻轻推动下屈服，向那座小屋走去。剩下的维赫利安人比刚才靠得更近，其中的一些开始用有颜色的泥土在他披风上涂抹。从他们的手里把披风硬抢回来，也许不是个礼貌和友好的表示。

乔丹在他之后被推进屋，茅草门随即关上。外面的萨满拔高声音，在吟唱什么祈祷或者咒语。剩下的人也随着一起歌咏，声音时高时低，如泣如诉。

屋里昏暗而狭小。

“噢，”乔丹说，脸上的表情很奇怪。

“噢什么？”

“呃···没事。我是说，没什么大不了的。就只是，我想我知道他们真正在说什么了。”

“在说什么？”

乔丹瑟缩了一下，“我们接下来的好几年都会笑掉大牙的。”

“灯侠，”他低声吼道，“告诉我发生了什么事。”

“他们，呃···好吧，他们在···进行···某种仪式。”

“感谢你细致入微的分析。现在我们该怎么做，我们失败的程度有多大可能会引发预期中的外交灾难？”

“啊。好问题，事实上。你看，事情是这样的，这场仪式，从他们说的来看，它是···我是说，我有可能理解错了，像我之前说过的，我并没有完全明白他们在说什么，但我认为这是，好吧，一种——至少，关系着某种···”

“看在上帝的份上，”布鲁斯凶狠的打断他。

“一场婚礼，”乔丹说。布鲁斯瞪着他。乔丹的瑟缩很快变成了苦相。

“一场婚礼，”布鲁斯重复了一遍。

“这个···我想可能是他们感谢我们的方式？”

“一场婚礼，”布鲁斯又说了一遍。

“可能这个用语有点夸张，”乔丹急忙补充道，“他们说的那个词，其实应该更接近于‘交配’。你在干什么？”

“找个地方吐。”

“哈，哈。很成熟。你觉得可以把你的恐同症收敛一下，等到我们回到标枪号后再发作不？与此同时，不要慌，我们就在里面安静的坐会儿，然后出去和每个人握握手，任务完成，好不？”

“现在你变成维赫利安人宗教仪式的专家了。”

“唉多大个事，”乔丹在布满尘土的地上扭了一个舒服的姿势，长腿伸直，“我不知道你，但我可以睡上一小会儿。嘿，你觉得我们应该制造点声音吗？”

“制造点声音，”布鲁斯说。他的喉咙到因为反胃难受的吞咽着。

“你知道的——当土屋在震动，外人禁止进入，之类的，”他把身体完全舒展开来，双手垫在脑后，“把你下巴上的表情抹掉，说起来，难道你就从来没想过，在宇宙深处执行外交任务还穿着你的兜头披风是件多么傻逼的事情？好像真有那种顾虑一样，某天一个穿着芭蕉叶子做成内裤的家伙会打电话给哥谭小报，独家售卖蝙蝠侠的秘密身份？”

“带着面具的人没资格说这种话，”布鲁斯低声说道。和乔丹在一起的时候总会这样，过了一个临界点后便再也无法忍耐男人的冷嘲热讽，乔丹总能把他的行为拉到和自己一样孩子气。这也是他非常不喜欢男人的原因之一——他总让他维持不住尊严和气场。别让他影响你，克拉克说。

布鲁斯从茅草门的缝隙里往外看，想知道人群有没有散去的迹象。他们的嚎哭，如果算的话，比刚才的听起来更兴奋了，然后从人群中央堆积的木头来看，很显然会有一场篝火宴会——甚至可能要持续一个通宵，也许会召唤周围村落的亲朋一起。“我不认为我们短时间内可以从这儿从容的走出去。”他观察后说道。

“也许你展示点口头上的热情，他们会早点放我们出去，”乔丹说，“来吧，这有什么？我打赌他们根本不了解人类的生理构造。他们知道的可能只有人类交配大概需要6分钟，你的话我打赌只需要4，”他边说边翻身面朝布鲁斯，支起胳膊肘，冲他咧嘴直笑，“你们这种喜欢压抑的类型通常只需要那么久。”

恍惚间，他放任自己想象着从地上抓起一把尘土，把它们塞进乔丹嘴里的场景。这样也能制造出声音，是的。“噢别这样，”乔丹还在不依不饶，“放松一点，我们在里面呆上个把小时，往身上抹点土，再把衣服脱下来反过来穿，最后出去和他们击掌。另外不知者无罪，这部分我们不写进联盟的报告里。”

“至少我们都同意最后一点。”

“除非你想多加点真料，来个bro-job（直男之间的口交），无条件，只谈性，当然。”乔丹说着，脸上的笑变得令人汗毛直竖。

“bro-job,”布鲁斯说，“我不确定我想知道那是什么。”

“是了，因为你是个直男。告诉我点别的事。联盟应该设立个同性恋互助小组，除了，你猜怎么着，十个成员有九个都得参加。好吧，也许除了沙赞。有时候我真担心那家伙，他就像所有的初中生一样有一大堆情绪问题。噢嘿，你有没有因为什么事，参加过任何互助小组？像是你小的时候，阿尔弗雷德有没有送你去过例如‘横行霸道熊孩子’或者‘高傲孤僻小毛头’之类的互助会？”

别让他影响你，别让他影响你，克拉克总是这样对他说。问题不是乔丹能影响你，而是乔丹看上去完全感受不到沉默的肃穆，而过了一会儿后沉默就不再显得肃穆了，只剩下干巴巴的暴躁。这正是他从一开始就坚决抗拒的。他的手在手套里紧紧拽成拳头，“为什么你不专心一点听听他们到底在外面讲些什么，”每个字都是从他牙根深处挤出来的。

你不想要我这样做的。”

“那又是为什么？”

“因为我大概只能听懂五分之一，但很确定他们在歌颂的全是交配那一套，并且老实说，非常富有创造性。我想他们严重高估了你的柔韧性。”

“看在上帝的份上，”布鲁斯又叹了口气。他放弃了，让自己滑坐到地上，顺势倚靠着小屋的墙壁。小屋不是这个世界上最坚固的构造，壁体因为他的体重微微颤动。他注意到外面的吟唱声变得更为热情高涨。

“我真打算把这一切睡过去。说你为什么喜欢这些维赫利安人，他们能把你耳朵给叨唠下来。我他妈累死了。如果你重新考虑了想来次互相帮助，再叫醒我，好吗？

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，试图屏蔽外面的噪杂，和乔丹愈发平稳的呼吸。几分钟后当他睁开眼睛，没错，真是不可思议，男人已经睡着了。布鲁斯心头想用什么尖锐东西捅对方的冲动几乎不可抑制。

他开始在脑海里小心谨慎的组织着他们报告。


	2. Chapter 2

之后的三周他都没有再见到灯侠，也正是这段时间让他平息了内心最后一丝想要杀人的冲动。并不是他不喜欢那个男人。乔丹工作非常出色，而在战场上，布鲁斯愿意把性命交给他。他怎么会不喜欢一个能力超卓，值得托付，从未在任何时候让他失望，为成就更一个美好宇宙甘愿献出全部身心的人？

显然就是，对方吊儿郎当的时候。

“嘿蝙蝠，”乔丹招呼道，在联盟会议结束后追着他小跑，“嘿，等等，该死的，你停一下可以不？我靠你居然还走更快了？！”

布鲁斯叹了口气，突然意识到自己，的确，加快了脚步，“什么事？”他勉强挤出几个字。

“听着，我可以···占用你几分钟时间吗？”

“我在听。”

乔丹抓住他的胳膊，“停下来，行吗，听着，我需要——我们能找个偏僻的地方谈谈吗？”

男人居然在紧张。布鲁斯一半警觉，一半又很好奇。两人正站在三楼的观光休息室外面，布鲁斯他们示意进去。他注意到乔丹小心关上了身后的门，“好了，”他说，“有这么一件事。”

然后他就停住了，开始啃咬下嘴唇，逃避着布鲁斯的视线，“你会觉得这很荒谬，”他说。

“我基本确定我不会。”

“好吧，就···你记得几个星期前，在维赫利安星？”

“记忆犹新，”布鲁斯说，“我记得有枚戒指，它本应充当一个宇宙翻译器，以守护者们对已知宇宙的认知。却非常合宜的，在最需要知道发生了什么的时候，失去价值。”

“合宜的？这他妈是什么意思？难道你认为，和你一起被关在一间脏兮兮的小屋里17个小时，是我内心暗自祈求来的？上帝，你真该自己听听从你自大又自私的嘴里说出来的那些狗屎。”

“你可能会威胁到我们整个任务的成功，”布鲁斯继续说道，“维赫利安是维持整个塞塔星系和平的关键，出错一步就可能功亏一篑，长久以来的辛苦工作都将前功尽弃。”

“是的我知道那个，”乔丹咬牙切齿的，“戒指没有提供给我全部所需信息并不是我的错，还是你莫名其妙把我和——”

“一次信息的升级，”布鲁斯打断他，“就在我们出发之前，你说你的戒指需要一次信息升级。为什么你不现在就去，我当时问你，而你说太麻烦了，等回来后再去。你怎么知道破译维赫利安语的技术不在这次升级里面？你怎么配使用你的戒指，一个可能是全宇宙最强大的武器，如果你连点基本的责任心都没有？”

乔丹看上去就像是哮喘症发作了。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，嘴唇苍白，抿成薄薄的一条线，“基本的责任心，”他重复道，“真他妈的不敢相信。”

“另外还有一件事——至少从现在开始，你在瞭望塔上说话时需要注意语言。这非常不专业，其它成员听到可能会觉得冒犯。瞭望塔不是你私人的兄弟会。”

乔丹闭紧眼睛，“算我求你，”他低声道，“别让不杀你这件事变得更加困难。虽然无可否认的，那会解决我的小问题。”

“什么小问题？”

乔丹叹了口气，手在后脑勺上一阵乱摸，“听着，”他说，“你就···听我说，好吗？事情是，欧阿现在正式与维赫利安建交了。”

“挺好，”布鲁斯说。

“还有一件事就是，我们也许不用和联盟分享全部的经历，但我面对守护者时，并没有同样的隐私。戒指会告诉他们···多多少少···我在执行任务时的全部经过。”

“好吧，”布鲁斯说。

“所以我现在领不到薪水，”乔丹说，“守护者不给我发薪水了。”

“发薪水，”布鲁斯皱着眉，“我不知道守护者还会给你们发薪水，这让他们听起来，很世俗。”

“那是对亿万富翁而言，妈逼——痹的，守护者让灯侠全天候守护宇宙的每一个扇区，不是所有人的午餐都是用银餐盘端上来的，你这个不识民间疾苦的阔佬。”

“我只是很惊讶他们居然理解到了这层需要。明白真正逼迫生存的是些小事，就我对他们为数不多的了解来看，不是他们的强项。”

“是呀，”乔丹叹了口气，“关于这点你没看错。事情是这样，现在欧阿和维赫利安建立了外交，那么在一地发生的，任何正式的法律行为，将自动溯及到另一地，所以你明白我要说什么了。”

“不明白，”布鲁斯说。

“根据欧阿的法律，我结婚了。维赫利安的那场呜哩哇啦的泥巴舞，猜猜看，那就是我的婚礼。现在你明白了？”

“很有趣，”布鲁斯说。

“是的没错，简直是棒极了。然后我现在有一个，一个配偶——”乔丹明显被这个单词卡住了嗓子，“事情就是，根据欧阿的法律，我一半的薪水要交给···那个人。虽然说不上好多，但我非常需要那笔钱。”

“我明白了。”

“很好。所以我现在想的就是，你和我去一个和欧阿建交的星球，在那里把婚离了，然后皆大欢喜，咋样？”

“和欧阿建交的最近行星，有多远？”

乔丹又开始啃他的下嘴唇，“不远，”他说。

“不远是多远？”

“就···你知道，乘坐标枪号需要几天。”

“几天？我想你刚刚开会的时候根本没有用心，但我正在哥谭进行一场深入调查。即使是到这开会都冒了很大风险，而我现在必须要在一小时内赶回去。我可没有几天的时间来替你解决财务危机，灯侠。”

“好吧，没关系，我已经猜到你会这么说，好吗？听着，我还有一个方案。”

“这最好很有趣。”

“我想到一个可以快速解决，并且不用去外太空的方法。好了，就是，脱下你那凯夫拉材质的内裤。我们只需要在地球上结婚，然后离婚。显然我们不能直接走进一间法院说要离婚，因为我们没有在地球上结婚的记录。所以我们先在这结婚，然后第二天离婚。地球不会认定我们为婚姻——”

“我们不是。”

“我们的确不是，但是欧阿会承认我们地球上的离婚。懂？”

“让我把这件事搞明白。你想要结束我们婚姻的方法是，我们再结一次婚？”

“那是第一步。你没搞明白，那只是第一步。”

“而你没搞明白的是，这从一开始就根本不是我的问题。”

“根本不是你的——搞什么飞机？你才是那个，哟，我们不能刺激他们，我们不能冒犯他们。如果我提议别管那些仪式直接回标枪号，你怕不是当场动脉瘤就破裂了！”

“而你是那个选择不升级戒指的人，里面也许就包含了我们可以找到另一种解决方式的信息。”

“为什么你总是让我想杀掉你？”乔丹基本已经开始咆哮了，他两手撑在休息室巨大的落地窗上，毫无疑问是在控制呼吸。

“听着，”他的嗓音较刚才要冷静一些，“让我们···就暂时先略过该怪谁这个环节。让我们说，我现在，作为联盟成员，需要你的帮忙。先不说谁该为此事负责，就说现在错误已经犯下了，好吗？你认为还可以在你的心中，找到一点感情，来帮助一位队友吗？这点感情有没有可能，还依稀存在于你颓垣荒芜的情感世界里？”

布鲁斯半眯着眼睛看着他，“你并不是在向我借车钥匙。”

“我——我知道。我真的知道，真的。可是事实是···事实是，我有···些债务需要偿还，而我拿不到钱就还不了。欧阿对待婚姻关系非常严肃。如果你结婚了，他们会坚持把你一半的薪水给你的···配偶。换作平时我根本不会鸟欧阿数据库里我的婚姻状况是个什么样子，但现在这种···我需要那笔钱，布鲁斯，拜托你。”

“你陷入了什么麻烦？”

乔丹揉了揉前额，“不，我没有陷入什么麻烦，没人要打碎我的膝盖，我也没有嗑药，没有让我的女友怀孕，但谢谢你的关心，老爸。”

“好吧，”布鲁斯不耐烦的说。

“什么好吧？”

“好吧，我帮你。”

乔丹放下了他的手，“你愿意了？”他听上去非常惊讶。

“是的，”他为对方的请求，同时也为对方语气中的不敢相信而恼怒。难道在乔丹心里他真的就如此不堪？颓垣荒芜的情感世界，他还真敢说。即使男人心里想讨好他，行为却完全朝着一个相反的方向去了。布鲁斯叹了口气。

“明早九点，来哥谭找我。我认识一些法官，他们能解决这事，同时把曝光性降到最小。哥谭规定结婚到离婚中间至少有48小时的缓冲期，但我们可以在之后立刻着手。我会让我的律师完成全部事宜。”

“谢谢你，布鲁斯。这份情我不会忘记的。”

“你可要记牢了。”他伸手拧开门大跨步的出去了，身后乔丹愤懑憋屈的叹气让他感到一阵欣慰。他假装没有听见男人压低声音含在嘴里的话。


	3. Chapter 3

比起整晚被关在一间布满尘土的小屋里，至少在洛佩兹法官的内庭简短握手显得不那么费时。可这就是全部的优势了。乔丹下定决心要用明显的难堪使这场酷刑更加难熬，他就像一个被叫去校长办公室的四年级生，两只脚反复挪动，埋头看着地板，总体来说，他表现的完全就是请求布鲁斯帮忙的反义词。

而最糟糕的就是，他居然穿着牛仔裤和飞行夹克就来了，“你现在在一个联邦法官的私人内庭，”趁阿德里亚娜出去和她的秘书说话时布鲁斯看向他，“展示出该有的尊重对你来说是不可能的？”

“你在说什么，这条裤子我可是洗过的，”乔丹说。

布鲁斯平视前方，拒绝接下来的时间内在阿德里亚娜的内庭与男人有任何眼神接触，甚至是在宣誓的时候。他用简短一个“是”回答了她的问题，即使这问题是“你是否愿意接受哈罗德乔丹作为你的合法丈夫？”乔丹的回答则更是灾难，“你是否愿意接受布鲁斯韦恩作为你的合法丈夫？”她问，而乔丹脱口而出：“当然，没错，可以，”布鲁斯拼了命使劲盯着桌子后面墙上的油画，才没有当场把男人嘴巴揍开花。

阿德里亚娜好奇的瞟了他们一眼——这一定是她主持过的最奇怪的婚礼，但她的确欠他人情。“恭喜你们，”她露出一个礼貌的微笑，宣布他们正式成为合法伴侣。

“谢谢，”布鲁斯说，和她握手。房间里弥漫着令人窒息的沉默，她毫无疑问的是在等他们做什么。布鲁斯表情极为痛苦，他朝乔丹伸出手，后者抓住，摇得粗鲁而无礼。他们还是没有眼神交流。阿德里亚娜挑起眉，但什么都没说。

“看上去一点都不值得怀疑，”当他们从房间里出来时乔丹说，“亲一下会死？”

“极有可能。”

“老天，能慢点吗？你走得就像刚抢完银行。我不想教你如何生活，但看样子你有承诺恐惧症。”

布鲁斯在进电梯前刹住，“48小时，”他说，“我的律师会联系你。我猜是我负担申请费？”

“啊，关于那个，”乔丹皱着一张脸，“我还有剩下的那一半薪水，记得不？我可以承受，发誓。”

“不必了。你有没有想过为什么离婚费会那么贵？”乔丹看着他，一脸迷茫。

“因为它们值得。”布鲁斯说，按下1楼的按钮。

只是乔丹再次联系上他，已经是72小时之后的事了。他正在蝙蝠洞里，夜很深，他连续工作很久了。时间被拉得很漫长，也许他该试着睡会儿觉。他做完最后一次校准，正准备关上屏幕离开时，接入信号阻止了他。是联盟安全频道，他接通了。

“灯侠，”他说，略微有些惊讶。

“是我，嘿，你好。”

“你在外太空。”

“我···是的。听着，我没有选择，好吗？我是被紧急召唤走的，然后这边的情况有点棘手，我发誓我真的是一有空马上就打给你了。”

布鲁斯叹了口气。的确不是男人的错，但他知道某位灯侠有把简单事情变得极为复杂的天赋。与此同时，离婚文件还原封不动躺在乔丹的收件箱里。他揉了揉眼睛，后悔没取下头套，“你什么时候回来？”

“再过24小时，我保证。36小时最多。”

布鲁斯绷紧了下巴，“时间每过一小时，”他说，“布鲁斯韦恩的隐婚被某个好奇记者嗅到的可能性就越大。我周五要参加一个慈善会，而这种热度是我不需要的，你明白吗？”

“那你明不明白我已经在努力，但我的去留很大程度都不是自己可以决定的？”

“你到底遇到了什么紧急情况？”

“你真想知道的话，达勒尚流感。上一次这种病毒肆虐的时候，几百年前，这个星球四分之三的人口都被抹掉了，而内战也在一触即发的边缘。这次没有那么厉害，但守护者不愿意冒险。我们必须得——”他回头看向了什么，“好的，坚持住，马上。我得走了。”乔丹说。

“好吧，”布鲁斯说。

“这不是我的错。又不是我策划的。”

“当然不是。我了解你，知道你根本不懂什么叫策划。”

麦克风里传来乔丹重重的叹气声，“感谢提醒你是怎样一个闪闪发亮的黑色大假屌，臭蝙蝠。真的，每次和你交谈都非常开心。”话音未落，画面就收成了一片空白。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，坐在那里入定了好几分钟，才敢放自己起身关掉屏幕。

不是24小时，也不是36小时，当乔丹再次联系他的时候，又过了39个小时，而他收到的也不是一个道歉的电话或者短信，是又一通安全频道视频。

“难以置信，”当乔丹的脸出现在屏幕上时，布鲁斯说。这次男人多少有点道德地展示出了苦恼的样子。

“好吧，事情是——”

“你还在外太空。”

“是的，技术上来讲。”

“技术上来讲？”

“我还在外太空，没错。我只想说——好吧，听着，你——你一定会觉得这件事很荒唐的。”

“你每次都这么说，但我从来没有。”

“事情就是，我被隔离了。”

布鲁斯不敢让自己开口，“先等一下，”乔丹说，他举起手，仿佛布鲁斯随时会冲破屏幕过去揍他似的，“冷静下来好吗，我不是真的病了之类的。”

“真让人松了口气。”

“就，在最后一次侦查任务中，我们有几个接触到了病毒。他们坚持要隔离我们，直到潜伏期过去。这一切都荒唐至极，至少我的情况是这样，因为没有任何证据显示人类能感染达勒尚病毒。但你也知道，那些人不是可以理论的。所以我还得在这呆一段时间，好吗？但我发誓，我会立刻回地球——他们只要放了我，我就立刻回去。我发誓。”

“隔离多久？”

乔丹瑟缩了一下，“呃···六周。”

“六周？地球时间的六周？”

“这又不是我的错！我确实没办法，行吗？又不是我想被关在什么破烂房间里六周都吃他妈的土豆泥和豆子！”

“六周里，”布鲁斯说，维持着摇摇欲坠的冷静，“不仅仅是可能，而是极大可能，一次某家八卦平台做的档案普查，他们一直都在这么做，会发现我更新的婚姻记录。我和你结婚的记录。”

“你是在担心别人会觉得你是同性恋？”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，把额头轻轻靠在手指上，“不，等等，我有个注意。”乔丹说。

“我不敢问。”

“要不这样，要不你直接帮我签了？我是认真的，你手里一定收集有我的签名字迹，我敢赌联盟里每个人的你都有。你就直接帮我签了，好吗？”

“伪造，”布鲁斯说，“你解决问题的办法就是，联邦重罪。”

“什么？不！不是造假。就，你知道，特殊情况特殊处理。我以为你会很感激我的随机应变。”

“我很难相信你居然是至少三个不同银河系的执法人员，”这一次他抢先关掉了屏幕，内心充满一阵孩子气的得意。


	4. Chapter 4

接下来的三天内他没有收到任何消息，但是当信号声响起时——安全频道的，不知怎么声音中有一种金属般的粗粝，而这种特性意味着只可能是乔丹——另外可预见的，又是凌晨三点。布鲁斯头都没抬，随手打开通讯，“什么事？”他问。

“我也很高兴见到你，”乔丹说。

“你联系我是想告诉我他们把你从隔离中解禁了，然后你在回来的路上？”

“啊，这个。那些杂种。我以为隔离会是件很舒服的事，你知道？像是什么都不用做就躺在那，自有人给你端茶送水，你享受就是了。就像疗养院。”

“在你看来，疗养院是个好地方？”

“再加上海绵浴，绝逼没错。就有一次，我去疗养院探望我的祖母，太他妈的爽了。是那种超高档的，每个人都有自己的私人房间和私人护理。我觉得那看上去像是最适合居住的地方。”

“乔丹。我到底能为你做些什么？”

他听见男人沉沉地叹了口气，“我不知道。就…和我聊聊天难道完全不行？”

布鲁斯这下抬起了头。他的惊讶一定写在了脸上。“听着，”乔丹说，“就只是，这地方太他妈孤独了，连个人都见不到。我被关在这个屁点大的盒子里，那些用金属盘子一天给我送两次食物的混蛋们，就连他们的脸我都没见过。这里简直就是超级监狱。我都快被逼疯了。”

布鲁斯打量着男人：身后空白的金属墙壁，和他坐着的简易床，而那显然是房间里唯一的家具。没有发现有窗户。乔丹的下巴绷得很紧，双眼通红。

“这不是隔离，”布鲁斯说，“这是单独监禁。到底发生了什么事？”

乔丹耸耸肩，“我知道个狗屁。我告诉过你，这些人非常害怕达勒尚流感，他们该害怕，这种病毒极其危险，上一次爆发时，夺走了他们星球四分之三人口的性命。不过就像我说的，没有任何证据表明人类会感染上它。”

“你和欧阿的人联系过吗？”

“联系过了，前天的时候通过戒指给他们发了信息。”

“他们回复你了？”

“立刻就回复了。关于这些军团效率一向很快。答复就是，依据47章第5条，凡涉及公共健康与安全，你必须严格遵照当地相关规定。”

“并不是很有用。”

“还用你说？基本上就是他们鸟都不鸟。但我真的要发疯了。”

“我可以试着给你传送点小说。”

“好啊，可以，”他说，“尽管全部扔过来。噢还有，不用全是适合青少年看的，你知道我在说什么。如果你有更偏向于成人的读物，我很乐于接受。”

“你是要我使用超空间安全传输通道给你发黄片。”

“不是黄片。我没说要黄片。就是，你知道…高雅中带色情的。对了我更喜欢图文并茂的。反正我现在无任何事可做，你难道在告诉我，是你的话你不会一天摩擦那根香蕉个七八次？”

“你的信号断了，”布鲁斯说，“晚安。”

“噢别这样嘛蝙蝠，别这样对我。”

“有事联系瞭望塔。我还有工作要做。”

“王八蛋。就因为我开了一个手淫的玩笑？听着，关于你的身体不管阿尔弗雷德是怎么告诫你的，或者他让你觉得自己有多肮脏，打手枪是绝对健康并且属于人体生理需求的一部——”

布鲁斯关掉了监视器，继续手里的工作。打手枪。他喷笑了一下。男人真是个奇葩。他揉了揉眼睛，眨掉泛起的疲倦。也许确实应该休息一会。他打开藏书资料，飞快浏览它们，寻找着乔丹也许会感兴趣的东西。谁知道男人喜欢看什么？他的内心世界说不定荒诞之极。他选了一些，很多都是随机挑的，然后把《五十度灰》也扔了进去，只因为如果有人要叫他王八蛋，那他最好做点什么来配得起这个头衔。直觉告诉他天雷滚滚的同人文不会太偏移男人的阅读范围。

之后的几天他没有再想起乔丹，只是当通讯声在预想时间响起时，他在第一声后接了起来，“干嘛，”他问，依然埋头研究着光谱显微镜里面的标本。

“你怎么做到的？”

“我怎么做到什么？”

“你怎么做到不用抬头看也知道是我？”

“你怎么知道我知道？”

“因为你不可能用这种嫌弃的语气接所有的通讯。我是说假设外面有什么人喜欢你，你总不会无时不刻对谁都表现的像个混蛋。”

“别低估我，”他说，然后乔丹笑了。

“谢谢你的书，”他说，“它们很不错。”

“哪些它们？”

“全部。”

布鲁斯从显微镜上抬起头，“你全部看完了？”

“我不是一个白痴这个信息是不是让你无法接受。听着，臭屁虫，你认识几个白痴是以第七名的成绩从学院毕业的？”，

“我不知道，”布鲁斯显得深思熟虑，“也许是那些还记得自己排名的白痴？”

“噢，什么，说得好像你不记得自己的一样。来吧，放马过来，你是普林斯顿的，对吧？所以你在酸个什么劲——是不是温思罗普沃辛顿傻逼四世赢走了在毕业典礼上讲话的机会？来吧，你可以告诉我。”

“我真的不知道我在班里排名多少。”

“真的？”

“真的。但我知道它不会很靠前，考虑到我中途退学了。”

这成功让男人闭了嘴，在令人愉悦的一两秒沉默后，“放屁，”乔丹说，“你在屁安我？”

“事实上，我没有，屁安你。”

“普林斯顿把你开了？”

“哼嗯。我没给他们太多的选择。”

“因为你太忙于在地下室造那些超尖端武器？”

“不，因为我太醉，”他回到显微镜边，突然灵光一现。如果在这里调整一下…很好，这就对了。

“等一下等一下。回来回来回来。你在普林斯顿把自己灌得伶仃大醉？”

“没错，是不是挺享受你现在脑海里的画面的？”

一阵沉默，“不，”乔丹过了一会儿说道。布鲁斯抬起头，乔丹正在看着他。

“那是很久以前的事了，”布鲁斯说。他记不起来为什么会给乔丹说这些。这跟男人没关系。这更绝对不是什么他会拿出来到处分享的东西。

“所以发生了什么？”乔丹睁圆了眼睛，还在望着他。

“好久发生了什么？”

“你退学之后。你回家了吗？”

“回了，回了一阵。”

“阿尔弗雷德把你吓直没有？”

“并没有。”

“嗬，的确不太可能，哼嗯？”他能听出男人语气里轻浅的笑意。

“为什么你确信自己知道我的性取向？”

“为什么你确信自己没有性取向？”

布鲁斯瞪着屏幕，伸手去按监视器的开关，“等等等等等等，”乔丹大叫，而布鲁斯的手在听出男人声音中的某些东西后停住，“别这样，就——别这样，行吗？我很抱歉，就——别关。”

布鲁斯没有说话，但他没有关掉监视器。他重新回到光谱显微镜旁。

“我发誓以后再也不提性。”

“麻烦你停止想象我在性方面有什么问题。”

“你觉得芭贝特有吗？”

“谁？”

“你知道，芭贝特，丁尼森小说里的人物。怎么，你给我传的书你自己都没看过？”

布鲁斯往椅子上靠了靠，“《芭贝特的盛宴》，”他缓缓回忆道，“时间有点久了。你之前从没看过？”

“没。有趣的是我所在高中的图书馆可没有收录很多丹麦二十世纪现代派作品。事实上，我从没听过他。”

“她，”布鲁斯说，“丁尼森是卡琳 ·布利克森的笔名。”

“噢，这就说得通了。但你知道我是对的，是吧？我是说，芭贝特有些不对劲。她辞掉她在巴黎的工作，离开了她全部的生活，而最后她收获了友情还有其它，但里面，完全没有一点提到她男朋友或者丈夫之类的，你知道？所以我的意思是，我一直在想总有那么点蛛丝马迹，但没有。所以我认为，她是一个同性恋。”

“它被翻拍成了电影，”布鲁斯说，“一些年前。我看看能不能传——稍等，”他抬手接通了通话器，听着。

“你要走了？”

“不，应该没事。我只是在替迪克监视点东西。”

“是吗？他怎么样？”

布鲁斯哼了一声，然后他看见乔丹对此竖起眉毛，“无意挑起一个沉重的话题，蝙蝠。家庭不和谐？不予置评。老实说我该想到的，一团糟的家庭。”

“是什么让你觉得那个形容词适用于我的？”

“噢，没有。你是对的，把自己打扮成一只巨大的蝙蝠，训练自己的孩子成为穿着小鸟制服，打击犯罪的忍者是百分之百正常人的行为，我都不知道我在想什么。别这样，每个人的家庭都是一团糟。只是你的是我见过糟糕得最有趣的。”

他考虑着去关监视器，但是他察觉到乔丹随口而出的假设中有些…不寻常的东西。很少有人会把出入韦恩庄园的奇怪组合称之为，家庭。但在乔丹看来仿佛天经地义。也许这是他该担心的。“我猜想你自己的也是精彩纷呈，”他说。

“没有。事实上绝对没有。就你能想象的，最平常也最无聊的那种矛盾而已。托尔斯泰说错了，关于不幸的家庭各有各的不幸。我所见过的它们都极其相似。”

“所以你高中图书馆至少还有《卡列尼娜》。”

“不，我偷的从一家——”

布鲁斯举起手。从通话器里传来的只有些片段语音，但他能辨析出不是什么好事，“得走了，”他说，关掉了监视器，同时伸手去拿披风。工作时间到了。

“看看这个，”第二天晚上的时候布鲁斯说。他在乔丹通常会找他的时间点前预先把频道打开，屏幕亮起的那一刻他把图表举了起来，“你能认出来吗？”

“哼嗯，”乔丹说，冲着屏幕挤眉弄眼，“这他妈是什么东西？”

“不知道。信息够到你可以用戒指扫描吗？”

“有可能？等等，让我看看。”布鲁斯看着乔丹敲击键盘，皱起眉。一道绿光扫过监视器，布鲁斯这边只能看见一列奇怪的符号出现在乔丹身旁的空气中。他完全不能理解，但是灯侠在一边看，一边若有所思的点着头。

“哈嗯，好的，这也许有帮助。只是些基本的出处信息。我会翻译出来给你发个概要，等我一下。”

“谢谢。”

“你知道，”乔丹一边打字一边说：“我还可以做更多的工作。如果你有什么东西需要我帮忙分析，我的意思是。天知道我在这里无事可做。哦对了，谢谢你的电影。”

“你喜欢吗？”

“我得说单人间还是有它的优势，这样当我哭成一个傻逼的时候就没人看见。不过说真的，我需要一个不是那么专注于美食的电影。等我出去第一站就要去大肚汉堡餐厅，点他妈五个肚皮破坏者汉堡，外加九杯能多益巧克力奶昔。我都快开始吃我的毯子了。”

他正在打字，没有看镜头，所以布鲁斯有机会更仔细的观察他。男人绝对比之前瘦了，而乔丹身上从来不会有一丝多余的脂肪，这并不是指男人小巧，但是男人移动起来的姿势总是让人忘记这一点——某种优雅的，敏捷的举止，轻盈和灵动掩盖了男人挺拔威猛的体型。飘若浮云，矫若惊龙。

“你还好吗？”乔丹发现了他的眼神，那双睁得过大的眼睛转到布鲁斯身上。

“是的，”他说，移开了视线。

“翻译收到了？”

“现在收到了。很有趣。我会把这些转交给迪克。或者你也可以直接联系他——他在布鲁德海文的设备几乎和这里的一样，应该也能收到讯号。”

“啊关于这个。这显然是个单频道电视。”

“你在开玩笑。”

“真希望我是。我猜因为你是我被关进来后第一个联系的人，所以频道就锁定了你。类似于只能联系一人那种。”

“这他妈的是什么星球？”

乔丹笑了，是他那种招牌笑容，放松而开敞的，“反正不是在维赫利安，这点我可以告诉你。至少这些家伙知道怎么找乐子。”

乔丹处理这种情况显然要比如果换作是布鲁斯自己要好很多。一个星期的单独监禁，他知道他可能已经开不出玩笑。从过去到现在，乔丹身上时不时闪现的某种顽强让他惊讶。不过话说回来，战斗机飞行员可不是以受不了压力出名的，“你对乐子的定义显然和我的大相径庭，”他说。

“是吗，那是因为我偶尔也会享受消遣。说真的，你近段时间能记起的最好玩的事是什么？就是，你做过什么纯粹享乐之事？不等等，让我猜猜，工作就是你所需要的全部享乐。那再告诉我点其它的——我见过关于布鲁斯韦恩的八卦报纸，你总是可以随意摸超模的屁股，别告诉我连那都不好玩。”

“还不算折磨。”

乔丹又笑了，“这我相信。所以我总是在好奇一件事——就是，你们曾赤裸相见过，对吧？”

“这个你是统称，还是特指？”

“就是统称。你和某人打得火热了，我们假设灯没关，然后…这事是怎么运作的？因为我是指，我猜你这身材也许可以说是打马球练的，但是你马球的技术到底得有多差劲才能全身留下那么多伤疤？难道就没有任何超模或名媛宝贝起疑心？”

“你怎么会知道我的伤疤？”

乔丹又竖起了他的眉毛，“哎呀，你洗澡的时候我瞧见的，不可能不偷看。抱歉破坏了我们的兄弟法则。不过说真的，你没什么需要担心的，信我。但是你身上的那些伤，只有可能是近身肉搏留下的，我想说的就这个。我希望你选的超模们都是胸大无脑的那种。”

“人们相信的的都是他们想相信的，”他说。

乔丹点点头，像是他刚说了什么深沉的大道理，“他们是这样，”隔了几分钟后他说道。他坐在他的小床上，头靠在身后的金属墙。布鲁斯看着他的眼睛闭上了一会儿，接着又攸然颤颤的睁开。

“灯侠。”

“嗯？”

“你没睡觉。你得休息一会儿。关掉频道。我会在六小时后在打开。”

“行，好吧。我只是——我没办法知道确实时间。我只是…有点混乱了。”

突如其来的怒火让他无所适从。但它千真万确——一瞬间想要杀掉某人的尖锐怒意，指向的是决定要把折磨哈尔乔丹作为己任的任何人。因为这就是他们正在干的，他对此毫无疑问。而这让他思考，再拼凑起乔丹这么多年脱口而出的只言片语。乔丹是目前军团里唯一的人类，有那么一次两次他曾说过与欧阿同盟的世界把人类视为，也许，不完全平等的族类。“休息一会，”布鲁斯生硬的说道。

“嗷，”灯侠回答，但他都没有伸手去关屏幕，他让自己的头靠在墙壁上，闭上了眼睛。而布鲁斯就看着他睡觉，之后把屏幕关成了静音。


	5. Chapter 5

自那之后频道就一直打开着。他记录下乔丹倾向于呼入的时间，如果那些时间恰巧遇见他也在洞穴里工作，最好。他不可能费尽心思的故意留在那儿。也不可能绕着一个显示屏打转就为了让男人有个伴。而乔丹似乎在他外出的时候也能找到事干。有一次他巡逻回来，发现阿尔弗雷德坐在他的椅子上，灯侠的脸在其中一块显示屏上影影绰绰。明显阿尔弗雷德正在讲述他以前服役中遇到的事，那边的乔丹笑得像个白痴。老管家事实上正半躺在椅子中，一条腿翘在另条腿上。布鲁斯从未见过阿尔弗雷德在除医院病床外的地方半躺过。

“别让我打扰你们，”他怪声怪气的，把披风脱下来扔到一边。

“噢当然不会，先生。乔丹上尉正在和我互相投喂在军队里遇到的，明显是捏造的英雄事迹。有什么我能帮忙的，先生？”

“我很好。不用从我的椅子上起来。”

“太好了。所以正如我刚才所说的，我们被敌人火力压制在拉瓦尔达外围，然后突然听见一阵完全无法解释的——”

布鲁斯转身离去。他在滚烫的花洒下站了尽量长的时间——直到他觉得自己开始晕晕欲睡。有些时候这是一种有效的，欺骗他身体入睡的办法，用高热的激流将把困意逼出，然后再摇晃几步到小床上。反正他在洞穴里睡得更好。

我看过你洗澡的样子。灯侠是这么对他说的。那点温灼缓慢在腹中迂行，然后翻腾着向下。说真的，男人说，你没什么好担心的。哈尔的声音里有赞赏他身体的笑意。乔丹偷看过他洗澡。乔丹偷看过他。当然，乔丹对性冲动的自制力也许跟一只见个消防栓就想上去撒泡尿的拉布拉相差无几。可不知怎的，他之前从没想过，乔丹的眼神会落在他身上——会注意到他，把他看作令人恼火的人之外的事物。

乔丹很可能看过每个人洗澡，这些脱口而出的评价不能说明任何事。可是又做不到的，不去记得男人有些羞涩的关于自慰的言论——七八次一天，他是这么说的。而那一瞬间，未经邀请的，乔丹的身体在他脑海闪过，赤裸的，在逼仄的小床上弓起，嘴唇因为身体的愉悦张着，他的手动得很快，然后更快——

他猛地伸手关上笼头，抓起浴巾严实的裹在身上。够了。

“好的，等下，再看看这个，”乔丹从他的小床上撑起身，镜头微微换个了角度，屏幕倾斜，这样他可以直接看着念，“‘他笑了，带着新的目标踱步出了商店，把塑料袋搭在肩头，留我在雌性荷尔蒙的肆虐中在瑟瑟颤抖。’我是说，这他妈到底是个什么意思？首先所有人类的主要性激素都是睾酮，那是种雄性荷尔蒙。还有瑟瑟颤抖，什么狗屁？听起来让人性欲高涨的程度就和一碗酸橙果冻差不多。”

“试试往左移4度，”布鲁斯说，皱眉看着显微镜，一边对着通话器，“你看见了吗？”

“我现在怀疑，这本书你自己都没看过就传给我了。你都不做质量管控的？等等等等，我记得还有个更好的。‘我里面的小小女神跳起了温柔的胜利的桑巴。’瞧瞧，就连我都能猜测出这个女的是在说她的阴道。她实际意义和字面意义的阴道。太令人毛骨悚然了，因为当她说里面的小小女神时，这听起来就像往那塞进了一尊古代的猫咪雕像。我的意思是这也太...现在连这种书也有人要签？”

“你需要离开吗？”迪克在他耳边说，“听起来——”

“别理他。他能说上好几小时。你试过旋转4度了吗？”

“试了，不行。稍等，我重新校准。”

“哇，这个才叫一个悲剧，”乔丹还在继续，“听听这个。‘现在我知道这些焦躁是什么了。两次高潮——在接缝处破裂，像是洗衣机循环的扭转，哇喔。’这个女的居然把高潮比作洗衣服，让我很想冲出去买他妈九千根按摩棒，然后，见人就发，塞进他们手里然后对他们说，求求你，看在上帝的份上，试试这个，我发誓，它绝对不会像在洗衣服。还有，我说真的，才两次高潮她就受不了了？她是一个女人，她应该来上4次都不会流一滴汗才对，这男的是个什么破烂技术？”

“灯侠，”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地说道。

“需要我小声点？”

“如果你不介意的话，”之后的几分钟他专注于显微镜的观察，可是寂静却把一切衬托的更加躁动。他能感觉到灯侠落在身上的目光。他关上通讯器，试图屏蔽掉所有杂念，把全部心思投入到显微镜下那3平方毫米的标样上。

“我也可以安静的看书，”几分钟后乔丹悄悄说。

“我认识你多少年了？这么长的时间，我从未见过你安静的做任何事。”他转动镜头。屏幕那边一片寂静。他抬起头来，“你在想一个关于此的黄色玩笑，是不是？”

乔丹的蠢笑占满了屏幕，“看样子我们终于开始互相了解了。”

“上帝救我。”

“伪君子。你是无神论者。”

“那你还不够了解我，”他边说边调整着设置，“我也许不怎么虔诚，但不是无神论者。”

“噢是吗？那我是。你在告诉我，见识过你所见识的一半破事，你还认为那所谓的神在意一丁半点我们？”

“我并没有那样说，我对凌居宇宙的至高者确有怀疑，很大一部分原因来源于，正如你所说，经历过的那些破事。但是佛教并不要求对高阶意志的信仰。它只需要人们认识到所有生命皆是连续的统一体。这让我觉得...慰藉。”

“哈嗯，”乔丹说。

“谢谢你如此富有深度和逻辑的评论。”

“我只是想说，我很吃惊你觉得那能安抚你。我所认识的大部分王八蛋们，我讨厌那种他们总能继续存活的想法。别给我来那套转世升华的狗屁，因为到头来他们还是会想尽各种办法再回到食物链的顶端。你知道世界上有种情况叫不值得第二次机会，对吧？”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“人们都会犯错。”

“噢是呀，没错，我都忘记面对人们的过错时你总会变成心软的大猫。”

“我只是想说，即使是好人也会犯下需要被纠正的错误。甚至是你那在疗养院的祖母也做过令自己后悔之事。错误需要被纠正，不论今生还是来世。”

“哈，”乔丹说，“我的祖母就是一只邪恶的老蛤蟆。这生我就见过她一次，安柏想从她那里骗钱。相信我，那场面。”

“其乐融融。”

“你的呢？”

“我的祖母？”

“是的。你也有一个，对吧？”

布鲁斯揉着眼睛，叹了口气。“你累了，”乔丹说，“你可以明天告诉我。这样我还有更多的时间，在我目前最爱的书里找些令人兴奋的句子读给你们听。”

“乔丹，”他粗暴地叫喊着。

“好吧，那再给我传点书来，如果你对这本这么不满意。等下，你走之前的最后一个。这是我‘书里让人想要薅秃头发尖叫再吐自己一身’收藏中的个人最爱，准备好了吗？这是颗重磅的。”他朝显示屏靠近，音线下压，夹杂着呼吸，“‘啊！我哭泣着，他冲刺进我的阴道时，我感觉到身体里升腾出一种怪异的针刺感。’”乔丹把这句演绎得极其色情，伴随着沉重的低喘以及持久的呻吟。布鲁斯很欣慰达米安此刻不在。

“我认真的，”乔丹继续，“我认为应该有个全国性的运动，来找到任何与这个女人上过床的人，然后罚他们钱，朝死里罚。一种怪异的针刺感？目前为止这个女的已经把性交比作了A洗衣服，B被失职的白大褂抽血。我为人类未来的繁殖感到担忧，如果我不现在立刻马上回地球的话。”

“晚安灯侠，”他说斩钉截铁，静音了屏幕。

睡意通常会在连续高强度的工作18小时后降临，或者是在他烦躁的看着天花板时以片段的方式。似乎没有中间选项。睡意是有尖牙的鸟身女妖，从屋顶破入，用利爪抓住他，不让他离开。或者（像今晚一样），她在他上方盘旋，慵懒的逗弄着她的玩物。一会儿后他放弃了，起身回到洞穴，思考着也许能完成一些工作。有些时候这样做睡眠反而来得更容易。之后他会在椅子上醒来，身上盖着一张毯子，一杯温热的草药茶在触手可及的地方。阿尔弗雷德从来不送咖啡，即使是睡意全然不会降临的夜晚——要不就是阿福认为他才是最知道布鲁斯应该在什么时候吃饭和吃什么的人，要不就是阿福就是个虐待狂。可能两者都有。

乔丹关于他祖母的评论让人好奇。如果不是男人因为疲倦而放松警惕说漏了嘴，布鲁斯非常确定乔丹会保守那个秘密直到躺进坟墓——他不经意提及到一个叫安柏的女人正是切入点。无聊，不规律的睡眠，谁知道，但足够引起布鲁斯的兴趣。他意识到关于乔丹的背景资料，居然如此匮乏，现在正是个查缺补漏的好时机。资料里有他的服役记录，关于这点倒是甚详，但更早的几乎为一片空白，除了他的出身地和高中学校名称。现在他在心里责备自己为什么之前不深入调查。仅仅是需要一点基础的侦探技巧——大部分资料都是公共档案——补全了一副更完整的画面，一副不怎么好看的画面。他坐那在好一会儿，眼前丑陋的事实令人心惊。一个优秀的侦探早就该寻至于此。

哈尔的飞行员父亲是块真正的难题，但布鲁斯让自己被军人与家庭聚少离多的常态给蒙蔽了过去。老乔丹上尉从未合法迎娶过哈尔的母亲。之后很快，显然的，他的前任女友拿不出亲子血缘的证据。无论如何，哈尔的母亲领取不了那笔遗属抚恤金，那位同名的安柏。她还有另外两个孩子，都是男孩，都是不同的父亲。过了某个时间点后，她变成了法院、儿童服务机构和失业局记录上的常客。从少量的影像资料来看（有几个月的时间里她曾带着沃尔格林的胸牌，直至她也被那里炒了为止），毒品占据了她大部分的生活。她的思绪可能已经和她的银行账户一样支离破碎。布鲁斯怀疑她是否有能力负担哈尔童年大半时间里的房租。

他把这些资料整理好归档，然后输入了几个推测的搜索词。之后他只是坐在那，手指叠成尖塔，看着屏幕上弹出的各种信息。他在心里粗略想象了下如果乔丹发现他在冷静查看这些资料后的反应——这些毫无人性的，对于乔丹来说，只能用毫无人性来形容的资料。他敢打赌眼前的仅仅是冰山一角。

他坐在那里，愣愣盯着，然后飞快敲击着键盘，退格所有输入。删除资料？电脑问，他点了回车。他当然知道自己的档案储存牢不可破，可是那不是他所担心的。内心深处的直觉告诉他，如果乔丹发现了这些，如果乔丹知道了他知道，男人会感到羞辱。他乐意每天把乔丹气个半死星期天还加倍，但是羞辱他？不。

他看着空白的屏幕，手指依然叠着。乔丹不该是那个感到羞辱的人。该感到羞辱的人是那些从来感觉不到的人。

“所以我的想法是，”克拉克说，“我来参加这次宴会。我会很谨慎地四处打探，看看能不能从一些对话里得到任何关于毕阿利亚的信息。不管他们有什么高科技成果，不管他们有什么协议达成，我都认为联盟应该对那了如指掌。”

“同意，”布鲁斯说，“但你没有任何理由出现在宴会上。”

“什么？这太荒谬了，我——”

“你也许是星球日报最好的调查记者，但正是如此，布鲁斯韦恩永远不会邀请你去他的庄园参加他为毕阿利亚大使举办的宴会。不行。”

“布鲁斯，别这样，你以为我会把记者证挂在脖子上还是怎么？”

“不，但是安保很严，我必须提交所有宾客名单和他们的背景信息。一个记者不能出现在那个名单上。布鲁斯韦恩会冒着这样险，听上去可信度不高。”

“但布鲁斯韦恩显然很喜欢以第三人称称呼自己，”乔丹的声音从屏幕那边传来，克拉克浑身一抖，转过脸来，“嗨克拉克，还好吗？什么宴会？”

“别理他，”布鲁斯叹了口气。

“哈尔？”克拉克疑惑极了，“你在——你在干什么？”

“噢，那个说来话长。但我愿意给你讲讲如果你有时间的话。所以情况就是——”

“他没有时间。克拉克和我有联盟的事需要商讨。”布鲁斯说得坚决。

“噢，好吧，我明白了。又是些高阶成员才有的专断特权。最好不要让我知道大人之间的谈话。说真的，谁都知道你和克拉克还有戴安娜有不愿为人所知的秘密聚会。”

“我们没有，”克拉克说。

“我们没有？”布鲁斯说。

“不我们——不是那种，”克拉克虚弱的争辩，“不是不愿为人所知的那种。”

“就是那种，”布鲁斯说，“正如我说的，关于毕阿利亚。你有很多机会可以监视大使的随从，但是混进韦恩庄园的宴会是个绝糟的主意。首先，我已经布置了相当多的监控。其次，第二天会有一场媒体接待会，有可能会——”

“是的但是，”乔丹打断他，布鲁斯咬紧了后牙槽，“没人会在媒体接待会上说实话，克拉克是这个意思。必须在敌人放松戒备时才能得到他所需要的信息。对不，克拉克？”

“呃···是的，”克拉克说，显然还在对为什么乔丹会出现在屏幕那边疑惑不解，“我是说，我确实是这么想的。”

“所以把克拉克打扮成一个服务生之类的，家佣也行。让他端个餐盘，来回走个一整晚也不会有人在意。哦老天，我打赌宴会上的食物一定超乎想象。你能给我看下菜单吗？长话短说，克拉克，我现在被隔离在宇宙尽头的监禁室里已经6个月了，再不吃一口真正的食物我就要把厕纸卷成花椰菜的形状了。”

“6个月？我不太明白到底——”

“他是指21天。我可能忘记提一句，绿灯侠在自己独处3个星期后或多或少会精神失常。”

“噢，”克拉克看上去真的很担心，“隔离听起来很严重。你没事吧？”

“他没事。有事的是毕阿利亚的大使是否已植入了大脑芯片。如果是那样，我们的威胁就大大的增加了。”

“吃的就是狗屎，”乔丹说，“不过除此之外就是我无聊得快长毛了。噢，还有件好事，我只能连接到蝙蝠洞里的通讯主机，就是说任何时候我见到的人都是布鲁斯。”

“我的天啊，”克拉克说。

“是吧。”

“我还站在这，”布鲁斯说，“现在我们能不能把注意力放在...”

克拉克转头看向他，明显在疑惑为什么他话说到一半停住了。

“布鲁斯？”

可是布鲁斯盯着哈尔，像是今天第一次正眼看他。哈尔坐在简易小床上，靠着身后的金属墙壁，和以往一样。他的眼睛和布鲁斯对视着。充血通红的眼睛。布鲁斯看着那颗微小的，几乎不可察觉的汗滴，从对方发际线滑落。布鲁斯的心跳每一下都重重撞在胸骨上。哈尔一言未发，可他心知肚明的眼神，没有从布鲁斯的脸上移开。

“事实上，”布鲁斯转向克拉克，“事实上，我——我非常累了。离毕阿利亚来访还有很长时间，我们可以再商量。我想去休息了。”

“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”他忍着脾气，“只是需要休息。”

“好的，”克拉克体恤的说，“我们可以之后详细讨论。灯侠，照顾好自己。希望早点见到你。”

“没问题，”乔丹说，“在外万事小心。”

布鲁斯眼神牢牢锁在哈尔身上，直到克拉克回到庄园上面。另一颗汗滴也已在他额头结成，“你病了多久？”布鲁斯声音嘶哑。

“就只是感冒，”乔丹说。

“你被关在一间单人隔离室，没有任何机会接触病原，乔丹。而且感冒不会有3周的潜伏期。你病多久了？”

“前天有的症状。我也是今天才确定。”

沉默在两人间蔓延。布鲁斯注意到乔丹胸口略微加快的起伏。体温可能浮动在38.6到38.8之间。他是个蠢货。乔丹一直在掩饰。

“我需要你所有关于达勒尚流感的信息，”布鲁斯说，“我会和克拉克城堡里的资料交叉对照。有关于氪星人是否会感染的报告吗？我需要知道这个病的进展过程好——”

“布鲁斯，”乔丹叫他，“够了。我知道这个病的进展过程，我亲眼见过。”

“存活率？”

乔丹冲他遗憾的笑了笑，什么都没说。他摇了摇头。

“把信息给我，该死的！如果你什么都不说我就帮不上忙。我马上通知克拉克回来然后去接你。如果你能给我确切坐标，他应该第二天就能赶到。以他的力量撕开禁闭室应该完全不成问题。接到你然后回瞭望塔上治疗——”

“布鲁斯！”乔丹现在坐起身了，脸靠屏幕很近。眼睛周围的红圈，湿腻的皮肤，现在全都看得一清二楚。和克拉克交谈时，他故意调整了角度，掩盖了所有迹象。“布鲁斯，听我说。你不能让克拉克来这，你听见了吗？我不了解这种病会对氪星人有什么影响，但我相当了解它对我见过的任何生物造成的危害。你不能让克拉克靠近我。听见了吗？你敢，你敢这么做试试看看。”

他靠着墙休息，喘得厉害，“你敢让克拉克冒这种险试试，”他说着，闭上眼睛。

“一套特殊装备，”布鲁斯说，“我可以设计一套装备，就像生化防护服，但是更耐用，可用于光速飞行。它可以保护克拉克——”

“不！”乔丹脸上血色退尽，“该死的，我就知道，我就知道我不应该——布鲁斯，听我说，我现在就是颗中子弹，好吗？你不能让我靠近地球，我不会让你这么做的，你明白这病毒让一颗星球上四分之三的人口毁于一旦是什么意思吗？你敢打赌地球的情况不会一样或者更糟？即使是微乎其微的可能——我们也必须——我们不能冒这个险——布鲁斯，拜托你。”

布鲁斯一言未发，埋着头。乔丹说的每一个字都千真万确。他的脑海里已跑过数据。 1918到1920年爆发的西班牙大流感，造成了一亿人口死亡，占当时全球人口的百分之五。那个时候的世界人口和联系远不像现在这样密集。同样的波及度如果发生在现在，死亡人数可能会翻五倍，六倍，甚至二十倍。“在瞭望塔上建一个隔离仓，”他说。

“听我说，混蛋。你看见我手上的戒指没？看见没，嗯？它听我号令，眨眼之间，无论什么。你要是派克拉克过来，你猜我会怎么做？他离我还有60米远，我就会把自己的脑袋砍下来，这就是我要做的。想来试试我的决心坚不坚定？你这个狗娘养的。”

他内心没有一丝怀疑男人会说到做到。因为换作是他，他也会。“我不会让你把这病带近地球，”乔丹声音哑得厉害，他仰头靠坐着身后的墙，闭上眼睛。布鲁斯看着乔丹舒开的颈部，薄薄皮肤下血脉的跳动。心跳加速，呼吸浅短。

他安静的等待着，之后走向另一块显示屏，开始搜索所有关于达勒尚流感的信息。几乎为零。仅是一点破碎的参考。当然克拉克的资料库里会有更多，当然他还可以从戒指里获取更多。他开始整合手里所有的资料，带着一种怒不可遏的沉默击打键盘，交叉比较筛选他仅有的那点东西。肯定在其它世界它会有不同的名字，如果他能找到这种病毒的星际传播轨迹，找到根源...

“它需要些时日，”乔丹说，布鲁斯抬起头。乔丹的眼睛睁开了，而他在观察布鲁斯，“从感染到死亡，我是说。这个过程需要些时日。几个星期。”

感染到死亡。乔丹就事论事的样子镇定从容，不过又一次，如果是他自己，也会这么做。他也会这样处理。“我只是想问，”乔丹说，“可不可以让频道开着，不用全天候。我不害怕翘辫子。我只是...不希望一个人。仅此而已。”

他觉得胸口有什么东西，喉咙里也有，那些东西堵住让他说不出话。他知道他站在那恶狠狠的瞪着乔丹。可是乔丹在他的逼迫下依然不为所动，“这一切你都不用独自承担，”布鲁斯尝试着，“就别关频道。我们会想出办法。”

乔丹缓缓露出一个微笑，“嘿，你猜怎么着，”他说，“看起来我们之间的小问题解决了。也不用离婚了。”

“乔丹，”布鲁斯从牙根深处挤出声音。

“我想这意味着你合法继承了我的汽车贷款。说不定这全都你一手策划的阴谋，冷血混蛋。不然你上哪去搞到一辆04年的现代？”

“我的梦想实现了。”

“没错，我就知道。听着，我要稍微闭下眼睛，头有点晕乎。待会儿再和你联系，好吗？”

“乔丹，别——”

“回头聊，蝙蝠。”显示器蓝屏了。刺眼的光线笼罩着洞穴，笼罩着布鲁斯站在那望着屏幕的身影。他再多看了一秒，然后低头开始输入整理第二套关于达勒尚流感的信息。是时候工作了。


	6. Chapter 6

这些工作如果他之前做了，那他现在也许还有足够的时间拿出方案。可他从来没真正想过乔丹有可能正处于极度危险之中。一部分的他甚至依然认为整个隔离事件都是男人专门编来整他的。但他了解的心理学知识告诉他，很多时候自己都称得上是教科书版本的自恋心态。

所有他收集到的关于达勒尚流感的信息都是坏透了的。

当然，因为没有人类感染的记录，所以无法盖棺定论，可在他已找到数据中，有些世界种群密度和生理构造都和人类非常类似，足以让他看清事实。这不是一种干净利落要你命的病毒，而是会把你慢慢，慢慢的生吞活剥，哀毁骨立。

他看着屏幕上摇曳不定的蓝光，希望它能再次启动。别这样哈尔，该死的。可是时间一分一秒过去，什么也没发生。实在来不起时，他会去到显示屏旁边的简易小床上躺下，不敢走太远，害怕乔丹在那时呼入。事实证明这是个好主意，因为他听到第一声信号时还在深沉睡眠中，然后飞快坐起身，踢开阿尔弗雷德搭在他身上的毯子，“灯侠，”他喊道，磕磕绊绊地跑过去，“我在这。我有些法子想让你试试。你能——”

“噢艹，我很抱歉。我不是故意打扰的。回去睡吧，我等会再打过来。”

“不，”他的声音嘶哑不堪，伸手去够键盘，“等等。我查了些资料，我想我找到一些方法来延缓病毒的发展，可以争取更多的时间来研制解药，马上。”——他拿起阿尔弗雷德准备在一旁的咖啡，是刚好能喝的热度——视线清明了，注意力集中到了乔丹的脸上。没有像上次那样的惨白如灰。乔丹晒成深古铜的皮肤，怎么能露出那样的颜色。

“你怎么样了？”他问。

“噢，你知道，好多了。”

“烧呢？”

“时有时无。大部分的时间烧。头有点晕。幸好我的房间不大。”

“你还和其它人联系过吗？他们知道你有症状了吗？他们给你用的什么疗法？”

乔丹虚弱的笑了笑，“疗法？很确定没有疗法。他们把你关在一个盒子里，六个星期后打开看是否还活着。这就是我目前了解到的疗法。”

“你的食物和水有什么变化？”

“噢，”他看见乔丹回头瞟了一眼，“忘记那些了。猜想我还是应该往胃里倒点东西。”

“有没有可能，如果你没动你的食物，他们就会开门查看你的情况？或者至少，开个探视窗口？”

“不知道。不过我可说不准这房间里是不是已经布满了探视窗口。他们应该一直都在监视着我。他们应该知道我病了。”

这正是他所怀疑的，他希望自己错了。没有治疗乔丹的计划，从一开始就没有。不会有任何用药，也许是想节省下来拯救自己的子民。“军团，”布鲁斯说，“你得通知军团你没有得到应有的治疗。这里的人一定违反了某些协议条约。如果你能通知到军团——”

“我试过了。”

“什么叫做你试，过了？你是说你的戒指没有把消息送出去，还是说送出去了他们没有回应？”

“我是说，我得到了和之前相同的答复。”

布鲁斯沉默了。军团在默许乔丹的死亡。为了什么？为了遵守某条可以让他们在众多世界实行管辖的规则？是因为说到底，乔丹只是绿灯军团的一员，还是因为说到底，他只是区区人类？

乔丹头往后仰，闭上眼睛。他的呼吸比之前浅短许多，“乔丹，”他在这边大喊，“醒过来！你上次喝水是什么时候？”

乔丹舔了舔嘴唇，它们红肿着，裂出几道血口子。高烧来势汹汹。“记不住了，”他说，“我想记。他们会给我水，可是，可是在房间的另一边，而到了夜里…我找不到方向。或者是别的。我记不住了。”

“我需要你集中注意力。你必须得喝下尽可能多的水。现在它是你唯一的疗药，有多少你喝多少。你能去拿水吗？”

“等我一下。”

他看着乔丹挣扎着站起来。他几个星期没见到男人站起来过了。乔丹瘦得就像根铁轨。如果那些人给他吃好点，也许还有一丝机会。布鲁斯全力压下心中腾起的恐慌。他曾有几周时间来想办法，但他错过了，现在乔丹要死了，都是因为他。

他看着乔丹撑着墙，把那杯水全喝了下去，又看着他摇摇晃晃的回到床上，“窝好了，”乔丹喃喃道，倒了下去。屏幕里看不见他人，“睡觉了。”

“开着视频。”

“嗷。”

“好了，”克拉克在通讯里说，“我把所有的资料都给你了。你看了吗？”

“看了，”布鲁斯面色阴沉。

“我没有任何有关达勒尚流感曾袭击过氪星的记录。但显然他们知道这种病毒。看起来病毒会对氪星人的身体造成与其它生物类似的伤害。不过——”

“不过我们不知道这种病毒对一个接触过黄太阳的氪星人有什么反应，”布鲁斯替他说完，“是的我也想过。可现在考虑的风险不光是你。还有如果你到达那里而乔丹是清醒的，他毫无疑问会反抗。”

“说得他妈的没错，”屏幕那边传来微弱的声音。

“安静。”

“噢，好的，那我就乖乖在这边等死，好让爸爸妈妈进行他们大人间的谈话。你们的秘密会议。”乔丹的声音有些含糊不清，镜头里看不到他——布鲁斯只能看见空白的墙壁。“嘿，知道联盟有个关于你们秘密会议的赌局不，赌你们的会议是不是就是和戴安娜群P？”

“他们还有这种赌局，”克拉克说，“不过群P的只有其中两个。”

他能听见乔丹在那边乐得咯咯笑，“噢可怜的蝙蝠，”他说，“永远都是电灯泡。”

“别鼓励他，”布鲁斯对克拉克说，“再把最后那份资料传我一遍，它没有翻译。我需要你去到瞭望塔然后在那登陆，和灯侠的资料交叉比对。”

“需要我的登陆信息吗？”乔丹说。

“不用我有。”

“你当然后。我他妈脑子在想什么。”

“请尝试着多休息一会。”

“嗯。既然你都说了请了。”他的声音又含糊了下去。

“好了，之后联系你，”克拉克说，“另外你可以听听自己的建议，关于休息的。”在他能回复前，他听见克拉克按下通讯结束的按钮。

之后便杳无音信。

整整三天没有来自乔丹的任何消息。在连续三个星期每天固定6个小时骚扰后，线断了。他甚至不确定乔丹是不是故意的。也许是他意外损坏了显示器，也许是显示器故障了。也许是乔丹故意断开了连接。不管是什么理由，布鲁斯某一次抬头，发现屏幕蓝屏了。

整整三天，他等待着。用尽各种办法想重新把信号接上，可是蝙蝠洞里，瞭望塔上，地球的任何角落，都没有锁定那种信号的技术。不论那个星球使用的是什么通讯科技，他都没有办法在这边复制。可是他依然花了三天的时间不断尝试，一天比一天疯狂。不断被显然的答案推倒的三天——屏幕那边没人。乔丹曾说病毒发展是个缓慢的过程，可是由于没有人类感染的数据，也许对人类来说扩散的就很快。乔丹发着岌岌可危的高烧，把自己关在一个狭小的金属盒子里——极少量的水，极少量的食物，没有任何疗药。他们把他关起来等死。

布鲁斯早期时的那种极其尖锐，想要复仇的怒意和快感，已经淡漠了许多年，可是现在他快向它们屈服了。如果乔丹死了，谁为此事负责，谁将要付出巨大的代价，他保证。他会把他们关进金属盒子里，在他们受尽折磨时付之一笑。他将见证他们在痛苦里的挣扎，在地狱里的煎熬，而这只会带给他愉悦。

他阻止自己杀人并不是因为他不是杀手。他阻止自己杀人，正因为他是，而他知道这一点。

在第三天，乔丹呼入了。他扑到键盘边，“保持频道打开，”他说，抢在任何话之前，“哈尔？能听见我吗？保持打开，不准再关闭频道！”

“我很抱歉，”乔丹说，听上去一点不像他的声音，音线绷得很紧，“我以为我可以——我试着做正确的事。”

“你到底在想什么？这是我们之间唯一的联系。我没法想出解决方案如果你不...”

乔丹没有在看镜头，他的眼神迷离，四下乱瞟，一会儿左边，一会儿右边，“哈尔，”他叫，“哈尔，怎——”

“我需要…水。我…找不到水了。然后我滑了一跤。我…看不见了。”

他愣在那里。乔丹在他最大的那块屏幕上，“看不见，”他说，“你看不见什么？”

“什么都看不见。”

他呆站在那，看着乔丹。看着那双惊慌的，四处张望的眼睛。那双眼睛在疯狂地寻找光明，可是只有无边的黑暗。“什么时候？”布鲁斯问，他知道自己听起来怒意勃发。

“我不...我不知道。我放弃了计算时间。我真不知道，求你别问了。”他一手揉了揉脸。布鲁斯像是胸口没入一把利剑，他连呼吸都不能了，说不出话来，“有些时候会这样，”乔丹说，“我之前看见过。有些人。在那之前，他们...会丧失视力。我其实...我其实更倾向于这样。感觉好像烧没那么难受。可是我头...我头很晕。我找不到水。”

“跟随我的声音，”布鲁斯说，“水杯在你身后。在靠近门边的托盘里。我会指引你去。”

“我不行。我...我太累了。我需要...”

“听我说！”他冲他大吼，“该死的，乔丹，听我说。现在你给我站起来，然后去拿水，你这个可悲的，自暴自弃又自恋的巨婴。快点抬起你那软弱的屁股来。”

乔丹的脸上露出一抹隐约的笑意，“你一向处理不好失去，是不？”

“站起来！”他大吼，而乔丹照做了，然后摔了下去。布鲁斯听见对方身体撞击地面沉闷的钝响，摔得颤颤地蜷缩着。他屏住呼吸。然后乔丹冒出一个脑袋，半挂在那张简易的小床上，“好吧，”他喘着气，“拐错了一个弯。”

“重新来，”布鲁斯说，“站起来，给自己一点适应时间。先专心站好。”

“好，”乔丹说，他的手在发抖。他的整个身体都在发抖。可是他站好了，面朝着墙壁。

“很好，现在我要你把左脚滑出去，只一步。别抬起来，滑。这会对头晕有帮助。”

“我...好的。”

“现在把你的身体朝左转。水杯在一点钟方向，距离你大概有11步的距离。”

他看着乔丹磕磕绊绊地往前，每走一步都摇晃的厉害，布鲁斯担心他还会摔倒，“现在滑出右脚，”布鲁斯说，“你现在应该能摸着墙边了。”

“好的。”

“好点了吗？”

“嗯。”

“水杯在你的右边。你的手摸着墙，慢慢向前，小心。现在朝你的右边移大约8英寸。摸到托盘了吗？”

“是的。”

“水杯在托盘的东北角。你手动的时候小心点，别打翻了。等你拿到后，举起来喝光，全部，喝光，立刻就喝。听懂了吗？”

“我...是的。”

他看着乔丹咽下那杯水。乔丹的手抖得很厉害，他以前从没见过乔丹的手抖过。他屏住呼吸，祈祷着水能到达男人的嘴里。杯子从乔丹手里滑落，乱滚到了地面上。只是男人在此之前先喝光了它。乔丹现在靠着墙站立，手指往里抠着，像是在摸索着什么支撑，“哈尔，”布鲁斯温柔地唤他，“你做得很漂亮。现在你得回床上去了。”

“我知道。我只是...歇口气。”

“你需要让你的大脑和心脏保持在同一水平位置。”

“噢我想这个迟早都会。”

“如果你觉得快要晕过去了，滑坐到地面上。可以的话你会想避免头部伤害。”

“是。因为那会很糟糕。”乔丹按照他说的，慢慢扶着墙滑坐到了地上。这个角度布鲁斯只能看见他脑袋的一部分，眼睛之下就看不见了，现在眼睛也闭上了。

“嘿布鲁斯，”过了一会儿他说，“想听件有趣的事情不？”

“当然。”

“我非常非常非常不喜欢黑暗。”

布鲁斯沉默了。他想起之前删除了的，乔丹档案里的一些资料，关于为什么哈尔乔丹不喜欢黑暗。而现在他被锁在里面，有可能还会死在里面。“想听件更有趣的事情不？”

“说说看。”

“我也不喜欢黑暗。”

哈尔把头转到大概是显示器所在的方向，“这个...一点也不有趣。”

“我知道。”

哈尔的头偏向了其它的位置，“我头没刚才那么晕了。猜想水起了作用。”

“想试着回床上吗？”

“算了，我还是在这就好。另外谢谢你的帮忙。”

“我什么都没做，没什么好谢的。”

“布鲁斯。没有什么是你曾经能做的，也没有什么是你现在能做的。就...在线上陪我一下，好吗？”

“我会的。我哪也不去。”

“现在感觉是个向你道歉的好时机，为时不时像个混蛋一样对待你。”

布鲁斯浅笑了一下。“另一方面，”乔丹继续说着，“人们都说不要轻易改变你的制胜之道。”

“这倒是真的。”

“我想我那么生气只是因为你很火辣。说真的，第一战，记得不？对抗达克赛德的？你放下了你的头罩，而我当时就操了他可真好看。之后我能想到就是日了狗了，现在老子得被一个王八蛋吊着还不知道多少年。”乔丹的脑袋转回来，对着布鲁斯的方向，可是他的眼睛是闭着的，头靠在墙上。

布鲁不知道该说什么，他的喉咙干涩，胸口紧绷。这是第一次他庆幸乔丹看不见自己，“你吃惊了，”乔丹说。

“是的。”

“哈，我经常被别人吸引，可别往心里去。”

“当然。”

“除非你也想，我是说。”

“我···让我先弄清楚。你是在和我调情吗？在你已经半只脚踏进棺材，并且离地球有6000光年的情况下？”

乔丹哈哈大笑，听起来非常像乔丹之前的那种笑——放松的，敞开的，露出洁白整齐的牙齿。一时间让人忘记了他的脸是怎么如何得瘦削，高高顶起的颧骨，灰暗败坏的颜色，“显然，”他说，“我是好时机之王。”

“公平地说，”布鲁斯指出，“好时机也不会给你增加胜算。”

乔丹又笑，可是这次中途被咳嗽打断了。咳声重浊，他的肺部积水了。“哈尔，”他叫他的名字，“别再关频道。发誓。”

乔丹的咳嗽渐渐平息后，又花了他一分钟才找回呼吸节奏。他再次靠回到墙上，“总有个时间点要关掉，”他说，“这病，你不会想看到最后的。”

“你就是我想看到的。”

乔丹沉默了。从这个距离和角度，很难看清他此刻的表情，大部分的脸都隐藏在镜头看不见的地方。“好吧，”他最终说道，“好的。我也不介意看到你。如果我能看到的话。嘿，如果我问你现在穿着什么，会不会很奇怪？”

“我...我没穿制服。牛仔裤和衬衣。”

“牛仔裤。真的假的。现在我后悔我瞎了。什么样的衬衣？”

“白色。长袖，类似于...我不知道，也许是套衫。前面有一些扣子。”

“你的袖子是放下来，还是卷上去的？”

“卷上去的。”

“哇哦，这可够我想象的。嘿听着，我刚想到一些事。我死了以后，军团立刻就会知道，因为我的戒指会飞回去。但你还是他们记录在案的我的遗产继承人，所以他们会把我的抚恤金寄给你。”

“军团还有抚恤金？”

“没错，而且金额丰厚。他们会想办法交给你。但我需要你把钱转交给一些人，好吗？由于我现在无法写下来，就只能口头告诉你他们的地址。”

“我知道地址。”布鲁斯说。

“这他妈是什么意思，什么叫你知道地址？”

“我做了些调查。”

乔丹挣扎着想坐起身。布鲁斯现在能看见他大部分的脸了，“你...搞什么...艹你的，布鲁斯。我的私生活与你无关。”

“显然节约了现在不少时间。同时也解释了为什么你迫切地需要薪水，考虑到绝大部分都没存进你的银行账户。”

乔丹把脸转开了，这个角度布鲁斯看不到多少。他的嘴微微张着，像是在剧烈咳嗽后依然对空气的渴求。也许是他肺里的积液在慢慢窒息他。乔丹是块硬料，感染前他的身体机能均处于巅峰状态。要把这具身体彻底消耗殆尽，过程会非常的痛苦而漫长。

他在想乔丹是不是还可以在事情变得过于糟糕前用戒指了结这一切。他在想他现在被关在无尽的黑暗里，是否在考虑改变主意。“我收回我的道歉，”乔丹语气微弱，“说我很抱歉对待你像个混蛋。”

“预料之中。”

“别插手我的生活，蝙蝠。”

对于此他无话可说。乔丹陷入另一阵猛烈的咳嗽。这一次他身体蜷成一团，朝牢房的地板吐着什么东西，等他再次抬起头时，脸色比之前还要苍白，“如果这能让你好受点，”布鲁斯说，“我可以告诉你——”

“这不能，”乔丹说，“这不能让我好受点。我没有过问过你的私事，但如果你想通过分享你生活中的秘密，来扯平你他妈侵犯老子隐私这件事，你就——”他弯下腰去，对抗第三次咳嗽。很长一段时间后，布鲁斯才再次看到他的头顶。

乔丹用手背擦着嘴，“我想现在这个也不重要了，”当他再次能呼吸时他说，“仔细想想的话。”

“现在也很重要，”布鲁斯说，“我向你道歉。”

乔丹的头转向他，失神充血的眼睛望着布鲁斯左边的墙壁，“这下我确定我要死了。”

他望着乔丹艰难地站起来，踉跄着迈了几步，摔倒在小床上，身上T恤已经被汗水浸透了。他需要洗个澡，换上干凉的衣服，躺在无菌的病床上，手臂上插着输液管，所有已知的抗生素都在他的血液里流淌。可是相反的，他有的只是这些。哈尔乔丹值得更好的。这个世界带给他的绝大部分东西，他都值得更好的，他的死亡尤甚。

“如果你是真心道歉，那我也许可以不收回我的道歉，不过，”他停顿了一下，咽了咽，“这提醒了我，你似乎还有其它的歉要道，比如我们认识的大部分时间里，你对待我就像个死八婆。你知道，考虑到黄土都没到我脖子了之类的。”

布鲁斯安静的坐在那，陷入了沉思。他知道乔丹只是在没话找话，为了驱走快要压死他的沉默。概率和可能性在他脑海里飞快地计算着——派克拉克过去，联系军团，出动联盟，想个办法让哈尔在克拉克出现之前晕过去，这样他就无法反抗。他没有办法坐在这，眼睁睁看着乔丹隔着半个宇宙的距离，痛苦地死在一个小盒子里。

“布鲁斯？布鲁斯，你还在吗？你——你在哪？”

“抱歉，”他说，“抱歉，我这在。”

“噢，好的。我以为——我以为你走了。”

“我哪也不走。”

“想玩个游戏吗？”

“哪种游戏？”

“那种我们假装一切回到6个月之前，什么都没发生的游戏。”

“听起来非常棒。”

“是的没错，”乔丹说，“让我们在一次联盟会议后玩，一次我们没有以对吼结束的联盟会议。”

“我来从不吼你。我不是你的小学四年级体育老师，乔丹。”

“好好，行，你说什么就是什么。让我们这样说，说以你没恶狠狠地瞪我结束，这样好点了？管它的，这不是重点。让我们假设我们会后在聊天，就吹牛打屁。”

“关于什么？”布鲁斯怀疑地说。

“关于...我不知道，都可以。这游戏你玩的可真烂，难道你小时候从来没玩过假装？还是说你把它都保留下来等长大了玩变装？”

“变装？”

“噢我的上——我们都或多或少在玩，变装。联盟里的所有人。唯一的区别就在于你可以穿自己设计的制服，而我不，所以你的看上去就酷了一千倍。披风啊，卧槽。为什么我从来没想过要去争取一件披风？你觉得军团会同意吗？可是话又说回来，那会挡住我傲人的身材。我想这点你也赞同。”

男人在喋喋不休的说着，空洞的眼睛因为发烧的缘故晶晶亮亮的。

“告诉我你想假装什么？”布鲁斯说。

“我忘了。反正那很傻。”

“说说看。”

“我只是想假装我们之间的关系和以前的那种不一样。我们能找到一种方法，使它不一样。你想过吗？你当然没想过。这些都是当你的脑组织开始萎缩时才会想的事。”

布鲁斯应该说点什么，但他想不出来。而如果乔丹看不见的话，安静的陪伴也是无用的，“我逃避了你的问题，”最终他说道。

“哦是吗？哪一个？”

“关于我被普林斯顿踢出去之后发生了什么。”

“噢，好的，我在听。你做了什么？”

“在楼下的浴缸里给我的静脉开了条口子。”

乔丹一时没接话。“噢，”过了好一会儿他才说，“噢。我明白了。是什么阻止了你？”

“没什么阻止我。是阿尔弗雷德找到我的。但如果他严格按照当天的行程计划，就不会。他回庄园了。我已足够小心谨慎，选了一间最容易清理的浴室。在当时显得非常具有逻辑性。”

“而你就没想过你对他做了什么？”

“没有，”布鲁斯说，“当时我缺少你所拥有的直觉，你总是非常擅长，并且很容易去感同身受，而我却做不到。首先思考的是你的举动会对别人造成什么影响。我并不与生俱来就有。我现在那么做，却不是依靠直觉。”

“你的疤还留着吗？”

“是的。”

“它是你偏好长袖的原因？”

“是的。”

“因为我觉得你当时应该下手得很彻底。你不是心血来潮。”

“我不是。”

“你还告诉过其他人吗？我是说，除了阿尔弗雷德和九千个我确定他会派来的医生外。”

“没有。我能猜想到联盟里的人认为它是战斗的痕迹。像我说的，人们都倾向于相信自己愿意相信的。”

“是呀。不过这条不是我现在最爱的暗喻。”

“抱歉。”

“嘿布鲁斯。”

“我在。”

“我得睡觉了，我想。也可能是我快晕过去了。”

“你有枕头吗？”

“有。他们可真大方对吧，哈。”

“坐直了把它垫在你的腰后，抵住墙。尽量这样睡，会帮助你肺里的积液减轻对你呼吸的影响。”

“好。我——像这样？”

“是的，就像这样。”

“布鲁斯。”

“我在这。”

“我本来想准备点话的。给巴里。还有奥利弗。你能...我不知道，我想不动了。你会帮我编的很漂亮的。”

他努力不沉默的站在那。努力想开口告诉乔丹不要胡说八道，他会没事的。他不会死，可是没人应该在将死之时还聆听谎言。如果是他，他也会要求真相。“当然，”他说，“我会帮你，用些低端幼稚的词，这样他们就会相信是出自你本人。”

他看着乔丹流血开裂的嘴唇慢慢划出一道微笑，虽然大部分的都隐藏在了胡须里。

“还是那么王八蛋，”他低声说，“我本想说给你自己也编点说辞，可你是个出色的侦探，我赌你反正也知道我想说什么。”

像是某种恶毒锋利的爪子掐进了他的喉咙，他想说话，可是一开口就会鲜血沿着脖子淌下。

“你得知道，”他尝试着，“屋里很亮。光很充足。你没有身处在黑暗里，我保证。”

“我很...高兴。”乔丹说，声音已微不可闻。布鲁斯怀疑他是否还说了别的，可没有听见。乔丹的眼睛忽闪着颤颤睁开，看着眼前的虚无。

“谢谢你，”他说，“一直在线上。我想我现在有了足够的勇气。”他的手在布鲁斯看不见的屏幕下方摸索着。

“哈尔，你在干——”

“乔丹完毕，”他说。屏幕瞬间陷入了漆黑的死寂。

“不！！！”布鲁斯大吼道，可是太晚了，就像他所做的任何事一样都太晚，太晚了。他踉跄地站立着，屏幕闪烁着一片刺眼的蓝，而他就站在那，愣愣看着。


	7. Chapter 7

在开始以前，他就知道他们结束了。

他在一小时内出动联盟，克拉克锁定了哈尔最后的已知位置，或者说从他与布鲁斯交谈中获取的只言片语信息拼凑而成的坐标。克拉克是里面唯一一个能以他们需要的速度前进的人，但是布鲁斯还是开着标枪号，戴安娜和巴里和他一起，奥利弗则留在瞭望塔上监控所有的星际频率，不间断的朝他们推断的欧阿所在位置发射呼救信号——信号从未被回应过，甚至从未被接收过。

克拉克彻查了哈尔和布鲁斯所有的通讯记录，他们一起寻找着可能会暴露地址的任何线索，然而他们的发现比布鲁斯想象的还要糟糕。哈尔应该在的那颗行星，实际根本不存在。那颗星球本该在的地方，空空如也。

“这是一种我们从未见过的屏蔽科技，”克拉克说，“如果这就是信号的原始——”

“它就是，”布鲁斯吐出几个字。

“但是也有可能你错了，这组信号穿越的距离——”

“我没有错。”

“那我们该怎么突破一种我们连原理都不知道的科技？”

“我可以——我可以想出办法，我可以——”

“标枪号一直停在这可能会被视为敌对行为从而引来不必要的注意，”戴安娜指出。

“也许不必要的注意正是我们需要的！”巴里说，“也许我们就该停在这，才能让那些王八蛋注意到我们！”

“但也有可能我们都错了，这里什么都没有，我们只是停在宇宙的一片空地里，而不是在搜寻哈尔，”克拉克说。

“我的计算没有错误，”布鲁斯说，“我们必须继续找，还有一系列算法我没有试过，然后我们可以去最近的那颗与欧阿建交的星球——我们知道哈尔可以在那与军团取得联系，我们有证据，如果我能分离出信号模式也许我们就能找到欧阿——”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，而他恨透了克拉克声音里的温柔，和他脸上真理确凿的表情，所以他无视了他。他继续工作，睡眠变成了回忆。6天后他把标枪号驶回瞭望塔，一段3天的旅程。之后他重新梳理瞭望塔数据库里的资料开始调整算法。他们全都夜以继日的忙碌着，都无视着流逝的小时和天数。

可是在他们开始之前，他就知道一切都晚了。乔丹完毕，哈尔这样对他说，他自己肯定知道了，所以才会这么说。失败的滋味在他嘴里显得纯粹而酸苦，他醒来便尝着这股滋味，又伴随着入睡，空气里也是这股滋味，他吃进去的，穿着的，和拉出来的，全是。他彻头彻尾的失败。他辜负了哈尔乔丹，而乔丹——现在不得不痛苦的承认——从来，从来没有让他失望过，不论是字面上的，还是行动上的。

他们进入搜索的第三个星期，他站在那里，望着瞭望塔大屏幕上不计其数的星象地图和繁复的信号计算，那一个瞬间他看清了，这一切空洞，徒劳工作背后的本质：他在可悲的妄图使他的失败看起来不那么真实。沉默着，他走向屏幕，伸手关掉了它。然后他站在黑暗里，感受着，乔丹一定花掉了他最后的那丝力气，在他生命终结之时，关掉显示器。骄傲的，独自一人直面死亡，无所畏惧。

“原谅我，”他冲着黑暗说道。

他没有摔打任何东西，也没有撕心裂肺的咆哮。他只是站在黑暗里，然后安静的走向传送平台，那里将会把他送回地球。他回了家，倒在床上，接着他连续睡了17个小时——自哈尔断开连接后，他第一场真正的睡眠。醒来后他嘴里还是同样的滋味，从此他知道了，这种味道将会伴随他一生。这种滋味潜伏在他的喉咙深处，舌头背面，以后他说出的每一个字，都带着他的失败。他知道这种滋味，他认识它。自从他在萨拉热窝失去杰森后，这种味道就一直存在，他们是老朋友了。可他后来把杰森带回来了，一同回来的还有希望和了结。可是他没能带回哈尔乔丹。

他们为哈尔举行了一个仪式，在瞭望塔上。肃穆，庄严，可能还非常的感人，他说不上来。布鲁斯站在那里，一动不动，一言不发，只是直勾勾的望向前方。他听见奥利弗的崩溃，大声嘶哑的哭泣，他听见巴里声音里绷到极致的僵硬，他眼看着他们的悲伤，但这一切仿佛发生在他以外，离他很遥远。他自己有的只有空虚。他没有权利哀悼，也没有权利悲伤，像眼前这群英勇的好人那样。戴安娜披上了她的斗篷，盖过头顶，以她们一族古老的方式默哀，而克拉克英俊的脸上，支离破碎的样子也依然是好看着的。他的致辞沉痛而庄敬。这些都不像真的，只有他的失败才是真的。

仪式的当晚，他回到了蝙蝠洞，试着回归工作——正常的工作，或者说他工作能正常到的程度。至少他是这样告诉自己要这么做的。他坐在他的控制台边，这是哈尔第一次呼进来时他坐着的地方。

他输入了访问资料的密匙，沉默地点击播放。

他坐在那，全部看完了，然后又一遍，从头开始。整段记录大概有13个小时。哈尔在隔离期时的，他们之间所有的对话。某一些地方布鲁斯关掉了声音——反正他已经都记住了——就只是看着。他无声无息的看着，屏幕上哈尔闪动的画面是这个漆黑洞穴里唯一的光源。哈尔开心的大笑，嘴角明快的抿起，挑起眉毛的样子。偶尔几个深邃的眼神，暗藏着情愫。

过了一会儿后他意识到克拉克站在洞穴的阴影里，也许已有一段时间。他听见克拉克的脚步，和搭在肩膀上坚定而安抚的手。“你已经竭尽所能了，”克拉克好听的声音这样说着，可是布鲁斯挣脱开来。

“永远不要对我说这些，”他说，接着站起来准备离开。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，可是布鲁斯已经朝着楼梯去了，完全不理会他。有些事情他无法解释，甚至是对克拉克。

第六周的半夜里他接到一通电话，一通他都不知道自己在等待的电话。

布鲁斯推开医院的门，血液冲撞他的耳膜和胸腔使他完全无法听清和理解任何事，“发生了什么？”他恶狠狠的，“他在哪？怎么回事？”

所有人都在同一时间开口，奥利弗是里面嗓门最大的，一脸古怪的狂喜，使他在凌晨3点的急诊室等待区拥挤的人群中显得格格不入。然后一个穿戴手术服的女人，挣扎着让她的声音盖过了他，“麻烦你冷静下来，”她冲着奥利弗说，显然是第40次了。

“请告诉我们发生了什么，”克拉克恳求。

“我正在努力，”她说，“可是对非亲属关系成员我只有有限的信息能够——”

“搞你妈个飞机啊！”奥利弗咆哮道，“你他妈在开玩笑吧！我是他最好的朋友，而我告诉你——”

“我是他的丈夫，”布鲁斯说，他的声音镇住了满屋的吼叫。奥利弗直直的盯着他。

“啥米？”他说。

在场的每一颗脑袋都转向布鲁斯。所有人都愣住了，布鲁斯不管不顾的从他们身边走过，一心向着那医生而去。

“你将立刻带我去见我的丈夫，否则我发誓这间医院撑不到月底就会倒闭，并且我的律师会对我声音范围内在场的所有医护人员提起百万诉讼赔偿，你明白了？”

“搞什么——”奥利弗说。

“当然，”那个医生急忙答道，“急诊室探望人数有限，不过如果你愿意的话，你、可以再带一位和你一起去。现在请你跟上我——”

“克拉克，跟我走，”他说，然后“操了他当然会选他，”奥利弗在后面大声嚷嚷道，可是奥利弗没有大声嚷的，布鲁斯不在乎，他什么都不在乎。他的视线里只有医生的脸，和医院无菌的走廊。他走得很快，甚至都没有回头看一眼克拉克跟上来没有，胸腔内的那个器官跳动得越发剧烈越发的快。

“他的情况怎么样？”布鲁斯说，他的声音嘶哑不堪，怒气森森。他的声音一直都是这样的？走廊上有人群迎面而来，他为了追上她甚至小跑了几步，因为她人虽然瘦小可是非常灵活，移动的速度超出想象，而他不想落掉她说的每一个字。

“他被送来时没有意识，”她说，“但是他的状况已经大幅好转，目前稳定是优先——”

她在说着一些单词，然后更多的单词，可是他一个字也听不进去了，任何声音都离他远去，因为他们绕过一个转角来到一个房间，视线所及之处，是哈尔。是哈尔。真实的，鲜活的，哈尔。他正坐在那，坐在拥挤的急诊室一张简易小床的角上，面色苍白，看上去像是一下掉了30磅，胳膊套着臂悬，头发很长，脸颊一圈因为才笨拙的剃掉胡须显得有些发青。可是他的视线越过川流的人群落在布鲁斯身上，真正的看着他，用他的双眼。当他看见布鲁斯时，嘴角勾起一个浅浅的微笑。

“嘿，”他虚弱的冲他打招呼，而那一刻人群连同房间都在布鲁斯眼里消失了，褪落殆尽。 他大跨步迈过，只用了三下便突破人潮，他永远也不会记得他是怎么过去的，是把人群挤开，踩着，还是推出，手里的大衣也随意掉在哪把椅子上，下一秒他只知道哈尔在他怀里，他能听见自己的声音，他听见那个声音说，“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我真的非常抱歉，”而哈尔在小声的回应他，“嘿别我没事，我在这呢，没事了，现在没事了。”他抱着哈尔，而哈尔好着的那只手也紧紧地回抱他。哈尔的头发里有医院消毒液的问道，还有些别的，一些独特的，只属于哈尔的。他们以前有什么理由没在一起？他依稀记得的确有，可是他现在想不起来了。这才是唯一正确的。

他模模糊糊的知道克拉克拉上了围着他们的病床帘子，一直守在外面，可是很长很长的一段时间里他除了哈尔外什么都感觉不到——温热的，摸得到的，活着的，千真万确的活着的——在他的怀里。他和哈尔呼吸相闻。

“我很喜欢这样，可是我还是需要空气，”哈尔声若蚊呐，布鲁斯居然还笑了一下，然后松开他，只一点点。他伸手揉着哈尔的头发，顺着划过脸颊，到下巴，近乎是一分一毫的在观察他，寻找着他也不知道的什么。

“嘿，”哈尔说，抓住布鲁斯的手，“是我，好吗？我在这里。我活下来了。我知道我看起来快嗝屁了但我向你发誓我没事。”

“怎么回事？”他试着问，而哈尔再次微弱的笑了。

“我也不太清楚，”他说，“大部分的时间里我都没有意识。我想我只是走了大运，没别的。当他们打开门的时候，我依然还活着。所以他们把我扔上一趟来地球的传输装置，把我送了回来。差不多就字面意义上这样，所以我才会到这里，我想——我还没有恢复到可以正常使用戒指的程度，在过大气层的时候我估计我晕过去了，戒指可能替我减轻了部分落势，不过也不能就称之为软着陆了。”

然后布鲁斯才发现到哈尔有一只手打着石膏吊在脖子上，他之前完全没注意到，哈尔对此轻轻一笑，“只是骨折而已，”他说，“相信我，这已经是最近发生在我身上最好的事了。你知道怎么？当我还是个小孩子的时候我从没骨折过，一直以来我都非常嫉妒那些孩子可以要求全班同学在他的石膏上签名。你说联盟会愿意在我的石膏上签名吗？我的意思是那得有多酷？我把它放在eBay上能卖个百八十万。”

哈尔喋喋不休的说着，可是布鲁斯不怎么能听进去，没办法。他只能看着哈尔，苍白脸上漂亮的微笑，疲惫的眼睛和里面晶亮的光，还有那声音，那真的是他。他一直在研究他的眼睛，他看着，又拿手去摩挲，直到哈尔抓住他的手他才意识到。

“我想他们会要我留院观察，”哈尔说，“你会留下来对吗？”

布鲁斯再次收紧怀抱，只是这次试图留出呼吸的空间。哈尔和他的额头相触。布鲁斯不知道该怎么回答哈尔的问题，这还有什么好说的呢？

“我忘记告诉你了，”最终他说，“《五十度灰》还有后续。”

“你他妈怕不是在骗我，”哈尔抵着他的肩窝低低说道。

“那才是三部曲的第一部。”

“上帝。我收回之前的话，是时候让放射性的外星病毒毁灭整颗星球了。”

“欢迎回地球，”布鲁斯说，哈尔低声在笑。贴着他的身体因为吸气和呼气的牵动微微颤动，这是布鲁斯体验过的最美好的事物了，而且是最快乐的。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章配图见： [tsukiharu ](http://tsukiharu.tumblr.com/post/147959476009/hal-sat-back-removing-his-hand-from-bruces)

“是的没错，完全被屏蔽了，这点你说的对，”哈尔说，嘴里塞满了大肚汉堡。他病床旁边的柜子上堆了很多纸袋子：5个大肚汉堡，还有4杯奶昔，布鲁斯不太确定他喜欢什么口味，所以他最后点了一杯能多益的，一杯巧克力棉花糖夹心饼的，一杯奥利奥的，和一杯覆盆子加白巧克力碎片的。这些食物抱在他手里沉得要死，但他仍有一丝担心，哈尔会不会反胃得吃不下东西，可事实证明他多虑了，哈尔第一眼就瞟到了他手里的东西，嘴角随即咧出一道灿烂的笑，“真他妈棒极了，快到爸爸这来，”他看上去食欲大开，踢开盖在身上的毯子。

布鲁斯心醉神迷的看着对方狼吞虎咽的样子，哈尔飞快的解决了第一个汉堡，然后以同样的速度解决了第二个，从第三个汉堡的中间才开始渐渐慢了下来。如果男人按这种食量吃到下个月，也许他能增加点流失掉的体重，他看上去瘦得令人心碎。“不管怎样，”哈尔继续说，把掉落的生菜叶重新塞回嘴里，“没错，那个星球的屏蔽技术简直比人类的高了一个档次，我他妈怎么知道该如何绕过去。搞笑的就是他们投了巨多钱在那种地方，为在下一次星际战争来临之际保护自己，而不是，我不知道，寻找到治疗达勒尚病毒的方法？所以看起来不光光只有我们的星球是崇尚武力的战争份子，这倒也算是某种程度的安慰了。”

“现在你听上去很像奥利，”布鲁斯说，哈尔哈哈笑。

“哈，说起这个，他到底什么毛病犯了？他给我留了一条史上最怪的语音，而我完全不明白他到底在说什么。他听起来好像在生我的气，貌似还醉了？嘟囔着控诉我什么都不告诉他，为什么我总是要对他保密，为什么我对他不足以信任到告诉他？我是说，很抱歉我当时正忙着死呢，老兄。”他说完又深沉的咬了一口汉堡，随后用手背抹去嘴角沾上的秘制酱汁。

“更别说巴里。小伙子纯粹是在胡言乱语，什么要以诚相待，什么我人生的选择？急诊室里的事我记不太清了，谁知道我他妈又闯了什么祸。反正肯定是。”

“呃，”布鲁斯说，“好吧。那个···也许和你没有什么关系。”

“什么意思？”

“意思是我非常有可能当着全联盟的面宣布你和我结婚了。”

哈尔汉堡咬了一半定格住了，“你···啥？”

布鲁斯往后靠了靠，“这是昨晚唯一可以见到你的办法，而我···可能当时脑子不是很清醒。”

哈尔慢慢的把汉堡放下，他眨了几下眼睛，然后开始哈哈大笑——缓缓的，纯粹的，温暖的，从他眼角的笑纹渲染开来。他靠回枕头，笑了个通透，“等一下，等一下，”他说，“麻烦帮我描述下画面，我想看看奥利弗的脸，我可以记一辈子。”

“没你形容的那么夸张，”布鲁斯说。

“噢，是了，”哈尔说，“因为你从来不做任何夸张的事，我不知道我在担心什么。噢我的上帝，噢求你操我，”他说得上气不接下气，还在使劲笑，布鲁斯都要开始担心他了。

“我可以马上向联盟澄清，”布鲁斯说，可是哈尔朝他挥了挥手。

“哦操你敢试试看看，”他说，“我们得彻底利用下。而我要去选个婚礼商店注册，就是那种卖结婚礼物的。你懂？我要从中捞一套全新的Xbox，至少，至少。这简直是发生在我身上最好的事。”

“那不是传统意义上的结婚礼物，”布鲁斯指出。

“我们的也不是传统意义上的婚姻。”哈尔伸手去拿能多益奶昔，一勺插进去，“上帝，我热爱这个星球上的一切，”他边说边闭上眼睛，尽情享受着，“所以听着，关于目前咱俩的小问题，我发誓我一下地就立刻解决。我知道百分之九十的你肯定都在怀疑是不是我一手策划了这次假死就为了折磨你。”

“我完全没有那样想，”布鲁斯说，而哈尔放下了手里的奶昔。

“我知道，”他说，“嘿。你站得离我有些远。”

而他说的没错：布鲁斯靠着窗边的通风控制台，双手抄在胸前，离哈尔有半个房间的距离。他昨晚一夜没有离开哈尔半步，一次也没有。在急诊室里他就陪着他，后来他们终于给他找了个房间，布鲁斯便随他一起转移到楼上，行走过程中牵着的手一直没松开。楼层的探视时间已过，但没人敢赶他走。等他们把哈尔转移到他的房间时他已经累极了，可是他依然不肯完全睡去，他的眼睛总是时不时睁开，望着坐在他身边的布鲁斯。夜里的某一时刻，两只手再次交握在一起后，便没有再分开。布鲁斯的脑袋终于还是垂到了床边，断断续续迷糊了几个小时，黎明的时候他偷溜出去洗澡换衣服，给哈尔带了真正的食物。然后现在···现在，在这天光大亮的时刻，他发现自己对之前明摆的事实无所适从。也许黑暗里的规则不一样，现在他们重新做回了自己。

离非亲属探视时间开放还有一个半小时。留给他和哈尔独处的时间已然不多。而等奥利弗和巴里还有其它所有人涌进来，他将不再能独占哈尔。

“还有···另外一种方法可以考虑，”布鲁斯谨慎的说着，斟字酌句，“如果我们···就让一切原封不动，法律层面的。今后再次出现和昨晚类似的情况，就没有那么复杂了。婚姻有它的好处，我的意思是。另外关于你的薪水问题我们可以协议，没有任何问题。”

哈尔一言未发的研究着他。布鲁斯以前从未意识到灯侠的目光如此令人不安。“还有其它的一些事，”布鲁斯继续，“你在费里斯做兼职有段时间了，保险记录不怎么好。那只手臂需要大量的理疗复健，没有一项包括在他们政策里。留在我的保单内是你最好的选择。推迟离婚既经济又实惠。”

哈尔把勺子插回奶昔，擦了一把嘴。他继续回去研究布鲁斯，“是吗，”他说。

“我只是觉得这种方案值得考虑。”

“是了，”哈尔说，“好吧，听着，事情是——”

“我知道考虑实际不是你的强项，但是这——”

“你能闭嘴一分钟不，考虑实际不是我的强项，上帝，听听你在说什么。另外胳膊上额外加了50磅的重量让我不是很想动，你就不能稍微走近一点点？”

“抱歉，”布鲁斯说，他走过来坐在床边的椅子上。

“比这个再近一点怎么样？”

布鲁斯把自己小心的挪到了床上，就屁股挂着一点点，“这让我紧张，”他说。

“为什么？”

“因为我现在夹在你和食物的中间。”

“王八蛋，”哈尔叹了口气，“听着，我经常乱说话，我知道这点，好吗？但这次我不是在乱说。你还记得···你还记得我们之前说过的，之前？当我还被···隔离的时候？”

“是的，”布鲁斯说。

“你说——”哈尔轻笑了一下，“你指控我在和你调情，隔了6千光年远，还有半只脚在棺材里。”

“我记得。”

“我说我是好时机之王。”

“是的，”布鲁斯回答。他看着自己交叠的手。

“你还说好时机也不会增加我的胜算。”

“我知道我说了什么。”

“就只是···我知道我有些时候表现的像个混蛋，但我不是那种经不起拒绝的混蛋。所以这是我在问你，是否那就是你真正的回答，如果你说是的它是，那么我将永远不会再提。我向你发誓，我们永远不用提起它。”

布鲁斯的手握成拳头，“我不能不问，”哈尔说，他的声音变得很轻，“我不能不试。布鲁斯。如果——如果你只能当我的朋友，那我们就将是，我会永远为作为你的朋友而骄傲，直到死去。我们是这样吗，布鲁斯？因为这是你的决定。”

布鲁斯沉默了。他等待着哈尔说点别的，可显然他已经讲完了。布鲁斯看着奶昔杯外一颗的水珠凝结而成，沿着塑料的杯壁滚落。“是的，”他说。沉默接踵而至。

“好，”哈尔说。

“另外，”布鲁斯说。

“另外？”

“我们能留到以后再说吗，你觉得呢？至少现在不？”

“布鲁斯，”哈尔的声音深沉而坚决，“如果你给我一个‘另外，’我就会把一切希望都押在那个‘另外’上。我会把一切希望都押在你身上。能不能给我个机会，我就要这么多。”

布鲁斯依然在研究他的手。他不是不知道自己看上起有多么的僵硬和古怪，坐在床的边缘，像个白痴一样看着自己的手。“一些···你关于我的假设，”他说，“关于我和亲密的性行为的。它们不是全错的。有一些事我···不擅长。”

“好的，我明白，”哈尔温柔的说。

布鲁斯抬起头，看进对方温暖的棕色眼睛，令人惊异的，它们在离他非常近的地方。哈尔的肩膀靠了过来，沉甸甸的感觉莫名安抚了他，“我辜负过你一次，”布鲁斯说，“不会再有第二次。”

“布鲁斯。你没有辜负我，你这情绪障碍症患者。无法使用奇迹来解决一个不能解决的问题不叫辜负。这叫做身为凡人。”

“这个我也不是很擅长。”

哈尔又露出他那种缓缓的笑容，而布鲁斯感觉心跳加速了少许，“当心了，”哈尔说，“我要火力全开了。”

他靠过来，可是布鲁斯在他能缩减他们之间的距离前就率先倾身过去，轻轻掠过哈尔的嘴唇。他能尝到大肚汉堡秘制酱汁和能多益的味道，还有一种温暖的，无法言明的东西。然后是哈尔的嘴唇吻了上来，有点开裂的毛刺，还有点坚定，这感觉无与伦比。他没有意识到自己是那个张开嘴巴伸出舌头与哈尔纠缠在一起的人，直到他那么做之后。需要靠得更近，尝得更多。哈尔的手圈着他的脖子，他的手指也很坚定。布鲁斯脑子里的画面一路高歌猛进，他看见哈尔赤裸着，在他身下，而他们同样赤裸的身体一起摇摆起伏，哈尔头往后仰，大口喘息，布鲁斯能给他让他尖叫出声的快乐，他能让他呻吟，让他翻腾，让他叹息着念他的名字。

布鲁斯小幅度的挣脱开，闭上眼睛。

“你还好吗？”哈尔低低地问。

“哼嗯。”

“慢点来？”

“哼嗯。”

“好的，但布鲁斯？”

“嗯？”

“我需要···我需要你别，我只是···别，好吗？”

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，他看见过去的十个星期盘踞在哈尔眼底——无尽的孤独，感官的剥夺，隔离的恐惧。他们把他关在宇宙边缘的铁盒子里等死。布鲁斯抓住他的脖子把他拉进，这一次他再无保留，他把他全数的饥渴和欲望都喂进哈尔的嘴里让对方品尝，他所有最阴暗的和最迫切的幻想。

“就这样，”哈尔在上浮呼吸时叹息道，下一秒他们的嘴唇又合到一起，舌尖纠缠推搡可是上帝他想操他。他想就这样操他，直到两人高潮汨汨。

布鲁斯再次挣脱开来，可是这一次他滑到了地上，“你干什——”哈尔问，然后他窒住了，因为布鲁斯跪了下来，伸手把他的病号服推了上去。

“上帝，”哈尔说，他的声音绷得像跟钢索。

他的人生中充斥着各种匪夷所思的奇怪事物，而毫无疑问其中最奇怪的就是在哈尔乔丹的病床边吸吮他的阴茎。他跪在医院的地板上，身后的门甚至连道锁都没有。他说不来上为什么要怎么做。他也永远不会告诉哈尔其实这是他的第一次，和其它男人上床的时候，他总是自私的那一个，他们躺在一起，然后那些有着瘦削肩膀，但他连名字都忘记了的漂亮小伙子就会用灵巧的唇舌把他照顾得很好，或者是他的老二缓慢出入于那些高热的，柔韧到不可思议的身体里。他从未意识要自己想要另一个男人的快乐。这让他无措，他热切的猛烈的愿望，想看见哈尔快乐，从而给自己带来快乐。因为这很重要，是他的嘴唇，正带给乔丹欢愉。

他缓缓的，蓄意的。“布鲁斯，”哈尔喘着气，手指掐进他的肩膀，“操。”

哈尔的阴茎湿漉漉的热，坚实硬挺，和他剩下的地方一样，比布鲁斯估计的要粗壮一些。它让他的口腔被满足的胀满，虽然他没有可以比较的经验。当然他无法把它全部含下，但他灵活运用他的舌头，竭尽所能。偶尔他放松喉咙把哈尔全吞了下去，也正是同时哈尔松开了死抓住他肩膀的手，脱力般的往后躺平在床上。

“老天——操——布鲁斯，我要出来了，”他小声说着。布鲁斯的手指揉弄着那些沉甸甸的小球，轻轻的施压，把它们活动开来，他专心致志的，所以当哈尔大腿剧烈颤抖，接着苦涩的液体冲入口腔时，他有些猝不及防。哈尔发出了最为美妙的声音——一点低促的泣音，之后便收住了，留下的只有释放与研磨在布鲁斯嘴里，窒息一般的，纯粹喜悦。

“噢上帝，”他仅有一息尚存，然后完全瘫软了下去，布鲁斯能听到他的喘息。

他站起来，小心的将病号服放下来，把哈尔重新裹好，然后在哈尔身边坐了下来。哈尔撑身坐了起来，严肃正经的看着布鲁斯。

“这可和说好的不一样，”他说。

“我只说过我不擅长，没说很糟。”

哈尔的笑慵懒而餍足，“这正是我所需要的，”他悄悄说。

“我知道。”

哈尔把他拉过来索要更多的吻，布鲁斯有一丝惊讶，但看上去哈尔并不觉得有任何不妥。哈尔好的那只手在他们接吻时摩挲的布鲁斯的脸颊，他对布鲁斯的渴求似乎和布鲁斯对他的一样难耐。他不知道他们吻了多久，他们并排坐着，情欲或多或少的逐渐消退，而哈尔的手在布鲁斯腰侧抚摸。“我们不要冒险，”布鲁斯轻轻说着。

“哼嗯，”哈尔说，“我认为你需要被提醒你是和谁‘另外’在一起。冒险是我的本职工作。不是我自夸自擂，但那几乎就是我的招牌。”

布鲁斯又亲了亲那张能说会道的嘴，现在他们的吻变得缓慢了些，热烈了些，也绵长了些。下腹上轻浅平稳的爱抚带来的刺激异常尖锐。

哈尔的手在他的那里逗留，“我想我可以为你稍微做点什么，”他悄声道。

“啊，”布鲁斯说，“好吧。事实是，我偏向于···延迟满足。”

“这里有个很好的讨论点就是，我们已经延迟了好几年，”哈尔灵巧的唇舌在他颈边做着同样的挑弄。

“是的，”布鲁斯说，“可是有些事对你来说很容易，对我却不是。这样···可以吗？”

哈尔坐了回去，收回放在布鲁斯腰间的手，接着他拾起布鲁斯的，用他的嘴唇轻轻蹭着那些关节，反复，来回。他把布鲁斯的手举起来，贴在自己脸颊上，握的很紧，掌心温暖。然后他把脸靠回到布鲁斯，挤进肩窝里，贴着对方耳朵，“按你的速度，”他轻轻的说，“你说什么就是什么，好吗？”

布鲁斯点点头，他们开始接吻，他的手指缠进对方漂亮又过长的头发里。然后这时病房的门砰的开了，两人在床上火速分开的样子就像犯错的中学生，“早上好，乔丹先生，晨检时间到了！”那护士兴高采烈的宣布着，把装着药水瓶和注射器的托盘放下，开始检查他的各项指标，“我叫金柏莉，是你的轮班护士，好吗？”

“好极了，”哈尔说，姑娘正背对着在白板上写东西，他投向金柏莉漂亮屁股的视线带着肉眼可见的欣赏之情。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“有你在我感觉好多了，”他说，笑颜逐开。而布鲁斯翻了个白眼。哈尔的手在床边摸到他的，抓住，然后握紧了。有意思的是，当金柏莉回头时，他也没有松开。他现在轻易的就能读懂他，轻易的就能理解哈尔在说什么，即使未有只言片语。放轻松，他在说。我在这里。他说我会一直调情，一直乱看，但那些没有任何意义。

“我需要你的手一小会儿，”金柏莉回笑着说，“是时候让你友好的邻居吸血鬼小姐取走她日常的血量了。不过你的指标显示也许你今天结束就能出院，所以还算是个好消息，对吗？”

“好的不能再好了，”哈尔说，他松开布鲁斯的手，把好的那只递给护士，她利索的给他扎好止血带，期间只小小瞟了一眼布鲁斯，“这是我丈夫，”哈尔说。

“噢老天，”布鲁斯叹了口气。

“我是说，至少他现在还是。之后的事我们还得走一步看一步。不过就现在，棒极了。”

“噢。很高兴见到你，”她对布鲁斯说，后者给了她一个讪笑。

“我们还在约会，”哈尔补充道，压低了声音小声说。

“噢！啊，好呀，”她回答的很欢快。

“他用了不少复方羟可酮，”布鲁斯说。

“好的，”姑娘再次回答。显然她的灿烂笑容不会为任何人任何事消失，“下一班我轮岗时我会再来检查你，好吗，乔丹先生？与此同时如果你有任何事，就按铃呼叫我。”她冲他璀然一笑，然后转身出去。

“你这纯然的傻瓜，”布鲁斯说，“过来。”他抓着哈尔的后脖子把他压进，他们吻在一起，他能感觉到哈尔的笑，或许还有他自己的。


	9. Chapter 9

床在有节奏又急迫的震动，像是地壳在移动和溶解。也许是地震了。布鲁斯把头埋到离他最近的枕头下面，决定等这波过去。

“不行，”一个欢快的声音叫嚷到，“今天不行，混蛋。今天是个大日子。快点，起来起来起来。”

布鲁斯表达了他认为如果他们再多睡几个小时会是个好主意的观点，并且礼貌的请求对方把窗帘拉回去。或者他只是恼火的低吼。“别，想都别想，”乔丹说，还是那种腻得发慌的欢快语气，“你不是想在我们大日子的当天迟到吧。来吧，抬起你那漂亮屁股。”他把被子扯开，然后一巴掌就拍在那漂亮屁股上，而这，明显是一个错误——像猫一样敏捷的，布鲁斯抓住他的手腕，一个翻身便把男人放倒在大床上，然后自己压过去。

“噢原来这就是你的打算，嚯，”哈尔说，“我好奇你现在要把我怎么样。”

“我想怎么样就怎么样，”布鲁斯喃喃道，从肩窝那里开始。

“哼嗯，”他叹息着，感觉到身下颀长的躯体放松下来。哈尔已经穿好了内裤，这就十分失礼了。布鲁斯身体舒展，把苏醒的欲望和哈尔的鼓胀摩擦在一起，紧紧贴着那具异常温暖的身体。

“现在你只是想让我分心，”哈尔说，声音柔和。

“我干得怎么样？”

“宝贝。我认真的。我们得抓紧点时间。”

“哼嗯。放慢点。”

“你昨晚可不是这么说的，”哈尔坏笑，换来布鲁斯哀哀的一声长叹。哈尔蹩脚的“昨晚”笑话是他的惯用手段，而且他从来不放过任何一个能用到它的机会，例如在阿福的听觉范围内，或者更糟，在其中一个孩子面前。据他所知，杰森还会和他击掌致意。

“你是不是才十一岁，”布鲁斯说。但是他更坚定的朝哈尔压近，上下来回地磨蹭。他的老二开始有些微的涨痛，兴致昂扬。

“布鲁斯。我知道你在打什么主意。但现在是时候说出那恐怖的六字真言了。”

“给我端咖啡来？”

“我洗澡手过了。”

布鲁斯抬起头，“你什么？”

“嘿，我已经起来很长时间了好吧。每一次我来叫你，你都他妈的朝我咆哮！字面意义和实际意义上的咆哮，我必须得讲明白。”

“对此我毫无印象。”

“这我倒是相信，”可是哈尔在冲他笑，而他暂时从绷带中解放出来的手，摸索着布鲁斯的身侧。

布鲁斯斜眼瞪他，“你起来那么早干什么？”

“卡萝打电话过来，问我今早能不能飞一趟，她新雇的其中一个飞行员好像有些问题。我说我可以就起来准备，但后来她又发短信来说天气太烂飞行取消，但我又睡不着了。刚好，反正我估计我的腰今天也不适合窝在驾驶舱里。”

布鲁斯笑了，“而那是为什么呢，乔丹上尉？”

“明显，是因为某个有勃起功能障碍的混蛋不懂体恤还让人睡觉。”

“对此我依然毫无印象。”

“是了，你当然没有。”当他们聊天的时候，哈尔的手顺着两人身体的间隙向下，用大拇指按压布鲁斯已经硬了的阴茎。他们之间的关系错综复杂，但其中有两件事是一直存在的，唇枪舌剑，和这些唇枪舌剑背后更加深沉的东西。布鲁斯的头栖息在哈尔的肩窝处。

“感觉爽吗，宝贝？”哈尔悄悄说着，布鲁斯点了点头，眼睛闭着。哈尔的手继续着它的工作，灵巧的动着，上下滑梭，布鲁斯一言不发的高潮了。当射精来临的时候，他的手指绞进床单，掐着床垫，嘴微张着，但一丝声音也不曾泄漏。哈尔至始至终没有加速或者用力，他一直保持着缓慢平稳的速度，从容不迫，更接近于慵懒的调情，直到布鲁斯无法再忍耐下去，泄在哈尔的手中，安静的，被肆虐过的，颤抖着。

有些时候哈尔会要求他一些事，在他知道他临近的时候。安静。别出声。类似的要求让他疯狂，带来的欢愉使他铭心刻骨。不要动，好吗？就···不要动。拒绝，推迟，约束，然后再是拒绝。在边缘无休止的徘徊。长久以来，他都认为自己是不正常的，从最根本的地方扭曲着，因为那些居然是他想要的。可是哈尔对待他的样子像他是完全正常的，甚至超出了正常，像他是完美的。他所有的怪癖与畸态，奇想与渴望，所有使他与正常人类接触隔绝良久的一切——即使那些让他感觉美妙，甚至疯狂。在床笫之外的地方，哈尔的的贫嘴薄舌依然锋利，气得让人抓狂。可是在床上，布鲁斯是那个被敲开外壳的人，被男人的体贴，温柔，以及无穷无尽的耐心。

他的手刷过哈尔头发，“你确定要这样做？”他低声问。

“是的，”哈尔说，“我确定。就这样做。”

所以他们重新回到了阿德里亚娜.洛佩兹法官的私人内庭里，直直的站在她的桌前，面对着同一副油画，甚至是同一个秘书。乔丹还是和之前一样打扮的不怎么得体，但很奇怪的，看上去并没有像之前那样讨人厌了。

“不可调解的差异？”她问，阅读着眼前的文件。

“是的，”布鲁斯说，“蹇人升天的那一种。”

哈尔的手轻抚过他的，布鲁斯发觉自己脸上的笑意快要忍不住了。他倾过头面朝哈尔，“蹇人升天就是完全不可能的意思。”他低声说道。

“王八蛋。”哈尔说。

“我还应该把他特爱出口成脏这条加进清单。现在请你闭嘴。”

“你昨晚可不是这么说的。”

布鲁斯闭紧眼睛，他希望等他睁开后会发现哈尔并没有在一位联邦法官的内庭里开“昨晚”这种玩笑。

“好吧，”阿德里亚娜说，眼光从一个人扫到另一个人，带着浓浓的疑惑不解，“我明白了。显然你们的文件已经准备妥当。我现在只需要每一个人在法庭当场确定离婚是双方协商，并同意的。哈罗德.乔丹，你是否愿意确定每份文件的真实性，充分认识与理解，并且出于完全自主意识的，与布鲁斯.韦恩解除你们的婚姻关系？”

“我愿意。”他说。

“布鲁斯.韦恩，你是否愿意确定每份文件的真实性，充分认识与理解，并且出于完全自主意识的，与哈罗德.乔丹解除你们的婚姻关系？”

哈尔的手纠缠进他的，转过身来看着他。他以相同的力度回握住，“我愿意。”他说，声音突然嘶哑。

“那么根据纽约州法律，法院宣布你们的婚姻关系正式终结，根据州法律第17条A03.——”

接下来的布鲁斯听不见了，因为哈尔正看着他的眼睛。他从来没敢放任自己去想象，他曾差那么一点就永远失去了他，他们曾差那么一点，就永远失去了对方。到了最后他其实什么也没做——没有出到任何力，没有生死救援，有的只是纯粹的狗屎运，以及哈尔身体非凡的免疫系统和适应性。他们是撞了大运，除此之外别无其他，可他不相信运气。好吧，事实上他正在学着相信很多他之前不信的事物，就几个月以前。哈尔更用力的紧了紧握住他的手，然后才松开。接下来他倾过身，在布鲁斯嘴唇上落下轻轻一吻。

“7。”安德里亚娜声音弱到听不清。

“谢谢你，”布鲁斯严肃的对她说道，并伸出手，“十分感谢你抽出时间做的这一切。”

“当然，”她说，抓住他的手温柔的摇了摇，仅疑惑的看了他们最后一眼，“我总是很乐意呃，在重大···场合帮助我的朋友们。我想你会如约参加下周为慈善举办的专业余四人对抗赛？”

“当然，”他说，“令人期待。只要不在华莱士.纽贝里的队伍。”

她大笑，“我们要患难见真情了。如果我们能在四个小时的后九洞里抗住华莱士，那我们就能抗住任何事。”

“朝着胜利前进，”他边说边笑了。

从安德里亚娜的内庭出来，来到哥谭联邦法庭熙熙攘攘的大厅，布鲁斯驻足了片刻，看着周围来来往往的警卫、律师、当事人和一些漫无目的的人，脸上带着与法庭相关的，半疑惑又半必胜的表情。上一次他站在这个大厅还得追溯回办理迪克监护权的那次，光阴荏苒。他甚至第一时间没有认出来这是同一个大厅。“你还好吗？”哈尔问。

“没事，”他说，“走去吃点东西。”

“我知道这个规矩，让我们小小的庆祝一下。但你得请客。相比于今天早上我突然觉得自己穷的叮当响。”

“餐厅离这不远，他们的派非常好吃。”

“派听起来不错，只要他们还有炒蛋，吐司，和培根。”

“我听说他们的土豆煎饼也还不错。”

“是了，不过奇怪的是我有点搞不懂人们‘土豆也是早餐’的潮流。我明白他们的用意，我也不是不支持，但说真的确实不是我的风格。你要怎么把你的土豆煎饼和鸡蛋混在一起吃？应该配粗玉米饼才对好吧。”

布鲁斯边走边听着他碎碎念，硬阻止了自己说出我根本不在意你拿什么配你的炒蛋，只要你不停的往嘴里塞东西。不过这是个敏感的话题，还不到两晚之前哈尔放下他的叉子说，“你能不能停下？”

“停下什么？”

“停下看着我吃饭就像在称量我每口吃了多少。省省好吧。”

“我没有在称量你每口吃了多少。我只是在想你愿意再试点阿福的汤吗。”

“布鲁斯。我的食量很正常。我的体重会长上去。放他妈的松行吗，看看你全身紧绷的样子，非常不有助于消化，这样对你的肠胃不好。”

“我认为我们还应该去莱斯利医生那咨询一次——”

而哈尔推开了他的盘子从座位上站起来，餐巾被扔在地上，大跨步的离开了餐厅。布鲁斯揉着额头。哈尔严肃地要求过他停下来，两次，事实上还是。但他总是做不到。他控制不了那种铺天盖地要将他淹没的恐慌，因为哈尔觉得他自己已经完全康复了，一点问题都没有，但是布鲁斯一直都能看见——看见他的牛仔裤现在是如何松松垮垮的悬在他的胯骨上，看见他的疲惫来的比之前更早还拼命掩饰。最一开始他以为有问题的只有手臂，等它彻底长好和做完所有的复建后，哈尔就会恢复。现在他知道了不光光只有手臂。那邪恶的病毒对哈尔造成的伤害，根除它还需要几周的时间，或者几个月，或者余生。

所以今天，布鲁斯对哈尔点了如山的食物不置可否，因为就算是赞扬的评论都能换回一顿瞪视。他安静的看着哈尔进食，然后假装在吃自己那块大黄派。

“说起来，你重回到贫困人口这件事，”布鲁斯说，哈尔的叉子堪堪停在他的玉米饼上。

“是呀，没错，”哈尔说，“这显得非常不公平，是不是。有那么一刻老子还是亿万富翁，我他妈该怎么花掉那些钱呢？把它们藏在一个金属桶里面。就有点像那种‘给你一百万，但你得’真人秀。”

“剥夺你亿万富翁的身份不是我的主意，”布鲁斯指出，但哈尔选择了无视。又是个敏感话题。

“无论如何，”布鲁斯继续道，“关于你的离婚财产协议。”

“我还有离婚财产？你是怎么搞出来的？我以为婚前协议滴水不漏。哦嘿你身后桌上有波森梅酱，帮我拿一下，我们这桌只有枫糖浆。”

“它本来是，”布鲁斯说，伸出一根手指去勾身后桌上那个黏糊糊的瓶子，“但是我的露水婚姻很快就会被媒体给嗅到，如果你净身出户，会让我看起来像个十足的恶棍。而慷慨大方才是我的招牌。”

哈尔毫不在意的在他的土豆饼上辛勤耕耘着，所以情况目前的走向还不错。布鲁斯拿出一个信封滑到对方面前，哈尔僵住了。事态在几秒之间急剧下滑。

“这他妈是什么东西，”哈尔问，急冻人如果在场都会嫉妒他声音里挟带的寒意。

“一张支票。数额不大，但能让我看上去不那么冷血，如果我们的草率之举泄漏出去的话。钱是你的了，你想怎么都可以，虽然我有一两条建议关于你怎么用它的建议。”

“我也有一两条关于你怎么用它的建议。”

“哈尔，听我说。我知道你每月薪水有多大比例投到了那块拖累你的债务里，而我告诉你，它永远都补不上。让这笔钱支撑他们，把它设为种子基金，将来可作为大学奖学金，或者其它他们会需要的东西。”

哈尔手指敲着桌面，“你明白我现在有多愤怒，对吧？”他的声音变得安静下来。这也是布鲁斯学习到的关于哈尔的一点：大部分时间哈尔的怒火来得就像激烈的，色彩斑斓的爆炸，一点燃就噼里啪啦自个儿烧不停，你也许会被最初的地狱之火烫到，但能活下来。而真正需要注意的是另外那种，深埋着的，缓慢堆积的，它们会慢慢皲裂你脚下的土地，然后岩浆会将你淹没。

布鲁斯身体前倾，和哈尔的音量保持一致，“好，你想要知道我打的什么牌？我很乐意告诉你。我不知道你想用什么词来形容我们之间的关系，但我很确定不管那是什么，它都和家有关。而这就是家人会为家人做的。”

“所以现在我和其它那些孤儿一样是被你收养了？听清楚混蛋，我可不是你的罗宾宝宝，需要被纳入你那感情泛滥的羽翼下？你明白了？”

“成为家人并不代表在可怜你。”

“你和我不是家人，还是你那么快就忘记了我们刚刚在法庭做了什么？”

这是一道想击中要害的曲线球，而它做到了。布鲁斯挣扎着想维持他的镇定。

“那个，”他说，“从来就不是我的意思。那是你想要的。”

哈尔叹了口气，坐了回去，双手扶着桌面。那个白色的信封躺在桌子中央，像条吐着毒信的蛇，“再者，”布鲁斯说，掂量着他的话，“我恰恰对刚刚发生在法庭上的事记忆犹新。你才是那个忘记了的人。”

哈尔的视线回到他身上。赢了。他们的离婚和他们日常的相处一样，表面上是一回事，下面却是另一回事。他在安德里亚娜的内庭上宣了誓，而他的‘我愿意’确实意味了什么。哈尔也说了。他现在在冒险把深埋的东西给挖出来。一般情况他们之间更适合不挑明不该挑明的东西。

哈尔转过头，看着窗外的熙攘，一个哥谭市繁忙的清早，潮涨潮落的通勤族与行人，“这可真有意思，”他说。

“什么有意思？”

“就是爱着你的同时不妨碍我偶尔气得想杀你。”

布鲁斯抿了一口他苦涩的咖啡。这是他们之间第一次提起那个字。他总是对哈尔的勇气估计不够。

“彼此彼此，”他说，知道哈尔能听懂，因为对方的嘴角弯成了一道微笑。

哈尔叹了口气，拿起来往信封里面瞟了一眼。他瑟缩了一下，“不是很大一笔？”他说，“这就是你说的不是很大一笔？这个？”

“在我的世界里，它不是。”

“是哦，你的世界烂死了。”

“我的世界让很多我们正在做的成为可能。它让瞭望塔成为可能。它让联盟成为可能。”

“没错，但你还是得意识到它很烂。”

布鲁斯浅啜着他的咖啡，“是的，”他说。

他们安静的相对坐着，然后哈尔又继续埋头吃了起来。他吃完后，服务生带来了账单，就在布鲁斯伸手去拿的时候被哈尔一把截下来，“今天想都别想，撒旦，”他只说了这句，然后抽出自己的借记卡放在托盘里，服务生拿走了它。

“所以这事上你会一直和我过不去？”

“加在清单上。”哈尔说。

出门走上大街，哈尔在他们将要过中央大道的时候停住了。布鲁斯一开始还以为他在找方向，不知道该往哪走，但哈尔抓住了他的手腕。他逆着熙攘的人群推着他走，把他带到餐厅背后小巷子里。哈尔压制住布鲁斯的肩膀，把他压在身后油腻肮脏的砖墙上，令人惊讶的用劲。不管是不是体重过轻，男人的战斗本能依然锋利无比，而这也使布鲁斯的性奋比这本该带来的程度高出不止那么一两点。

“我有话要讲，”哈尔说。

“很明显我正洗耳恭听。”

“你不明白为什么我想离婚，是不是？”

布鲁斯踟蹰着，“我知道，”他说。

“是吗，但你真的明白？”

“那不是一段感情舒适的开始，我明白这个。”

“我他妈在意个屁的舒适不舒适。你真想知道我为什么要离婚？因为我要打一场持久战。你明白吗？”

“持久战，”布鲁斯重复道。

“没错，就是那样。而我势在必得。下一次我们再来这儿，它得是实实在在的。我们是实实在在的。我们下一次来，意味着我们是认真的，是真心实意的。下一次，我不想再从后门进去。”

布鲁斯挑起一边的眉，“你昨晚可不是这么说的。”

哈尔往后退了几步，眼睛睁大了，直直的愣住。他震惊的望着布鲁斯，然后瞟了一眼左边生锈的垃圾站，大跨步过去怒不可遏的飞起一脚踢上去，然后又是一脚。“我操！！”他大吼道，“该死的王八蛋B崽子臭家伙屁眼子！！”然后他又风风火火的回来，指着布鲁斯的脸。

“我操，”他说，“我才是我们中间伶牙俐齿的那一个，你听见了吗？我才是！我！”

布鲁斯冲他笑，“抱歉，”他说。

“更别说，刚才那是个非常严肃的场合！而你就——你就——我那时心理没设防，而且，而且，而且——”

“口齿清晰？”

手指直直地差点戳到他脸上，“你就得寸进尺吧，先生，你就得寸进尺。”

“然后呢？”

“然后今晚我会让你精尽人亡，这就是然后。给我小心点。”哈尔的嘴盖着他的，他们在一条肮脏的小巷里接吻，像一对小年轻那样急不可耐地摸索。布鲁斯无法停止吻他，触碰到的皮肤太少，总是不够。手滑进哈尔的夹克，隔着衬衫拽着，揪住下面结实的肌肉。他借着手里的力道翻转，哈尔的背抵上小巷墙壁，而他是那个钉住他的人，欺近他的人。

“真是控制欲强烈，”乔丹叹息。

“有意见？”

“噢当我有意见的时候你会知道的。”

布鲁斯边笑边倾身去亲他，他们吻了又吻，之后还吻了一会儿。他们很可能会因为在这个小巷里有伤风化被警察抓住。乔丹的嘴唇上有股波森莓的味道，“为什么你总尝起来像食物，”他笑。

“因为我总在吃？”

“跟我回家，我会给你喂点别的。”

“想磨练磨练你那巧舌如簧的嘴？”哈尔的嘴唇擦过他的下巴，“得先回驾驶舱一趟宝贝。我们中还有人是工薪阶层。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，弯下头，哈尔和他额头相触。他往后退开，把哈尔从他与墙之间的禁锢中释放，然后两人一起无言地漫步出小巷回到大街。他们的手还紧扣在一起。他们朝北走，回到高楼嶙峋间狭窄的街道上。两人都沉默着，走过几个街区，一直快到布鲁斯停车的地方。布鲁斯陷在自己的沉思里。

“噢嘿，”哈尔说，“别忘记今晚的安排。”

“什么安排？”

“与奥利和黛娜共进晚餐，还记得吗？”

布鲁斯低声呻吟着，松开哈尔的手，在身上摸索车钥匙，“别嘟囔，”哈尔说，“你其实记得的，别装作你忘记了。听着，我就从这飞过去了，今天肯定是繁忙的一天，但我会在7点回来，这样我们就能一起去——另外如果你有时间，我把我另一件飞行夹克放在离你公司很近的干洗店了，你知道那家？如果你可以在今晚前替我取回来——”

“乔丹，我不是你老婆，自己的干洗衣服自己去取。”

一道柔和的绿光闪过，哈尔已经浮在空中，盘旋他的车边了。布鲁斯叹了口气——停车场上面已经荒废，但是哈尔平时总是不够小心，那些电梯门随时都可能会打开。“你就是，”哈尔在他的唇边低语，偷吻他最后一次，接着一飞冲天，翠色尾焰划破长空。


End file.
